Rocky 55
by Datonman
Summary: After beating Tommy Gunn, Rocky thinks whether or not Duke will retaliate. Also, Rocky meets a young female fighter and learns that women are into boxing as well. CHAPTER 18 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

"Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, Rocky" The crowd droned on and on until….

ROCKY 5.5

FLASHBACK

People outside of Andy's bar as well as a few more coming in from their houses or from across the street formed a large circle surrounding two brawlers fighting to the death.

"Come on dad, you can take him!" said a small boy.

The man got hit by a massive punch from the younger man who was bigger than he was. Both of them kept hitting each other. Until the more experienced man in the gray sweater turned it all around. He grabbed onto the young man's blue sport short and hit his ribs nonstop. There was another punch aimed to his face but he ducked and went to spar with him until his punches turned deadlier now.

"Go for it!" the small boy nearby yelled while the rest of the people cheered the boy's father on. "ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"

Rocky sent a punch that could have made a dent to a cement wall to the younger man, Tommy Gunn, his protégé who was like another son to him until he turned to greed and not to a man with passion and heart like he did.

He sent a second punch that could have shattered a window. 'I'm sorry I had to do this but I can't let you threaten my friends and family no more, Tommy. Why didn't I teach you well like Mick did for me, you know?" he asked himself.

Another punch to Tommy's face had him gasping and groaning in fatigue. He felt like he got hit by a train. "He can't do this to me, I'm the champion! This ain't supposed to happen!" he thought to himself and prepared for the final blow.

"This will at least teach Duke that my answer is still…" Rocky sent an upper cut that lifted Tommy off his feet and onto the grill of a bus. The whole crowd celebrated his victory with the usual chanting of his name. He was embraced by his family but not before he shot a look at the real monster. A middle aged African American man wearing an expensive fur coat and golden glasses, he was the one who took Tommy away from him and turned him into a carbon copy of Rocky but it wasn't him. "NO!" he answered only in his mind.

George Washington Duke as he was called initially wanted Rocky to come back in the ring. When Rocky refused and insisted he was retired, Duke tried everything to get him to box again so that he could make more money. Seeing Tommy Gunn trained by Rocky, he thought to himself if he had the skills as Balboa, 'He could make me an elephant --load of money.' Duke convinced Tommy to join him and offer him money and other luxuries that Rocky could never give him.

As Rocky was being led away by his friends and family, he took a glimpse of Tommy being taken away by two police officers. Apparently he _did _cause the whole problem. Tommy beat up four bystanders who simply wanted to defend him. As Tommy Gunn was walking towards the police vehicle, he heard George Washington Duke's voice calling out to Rocky.

"Hey Rock! You outclassed the bum huh?" he chuckled. Tommy was shocked to hear being called that and felt even more despair than ever.

He then saw Rocky coming over to Duke menacingly and immediately saw him go nervous even if he put on a brave face.

"Touch me and I'll sue." He said.

"Come on pug, touch me and I'll sue." He taunted.

Duke knew Rocky was not as intelligent as the average person, he assumed Rocky didn't know what the legal codes for being in court. He chuckled as he saw the crowd of people giving him the same stares that were making him even more scared but hid his emotions and tried to pretend nothing was going to happen. He thought wrong.

Rocky gave him an uppercut that sent him to the top of a car.

"Sue me for what?" Rocky said with a smile.

Immediately Rocky Balboa joined his family and friends. While Tommy saw the whole thing behind the police car window driving away from the scene.

FOUR HOURS LATER…

Tommy Gunn was sitting in a jail cell isolated. He felt nothing but anger and sadness. "Why did this happen? I was never beaten before even before I had that match against Cane." Suddenly the jail door opened, and in revealed a dark figure with a female companion he knew immediately. Tommy mostly paid attention to the man in the fur coat. "Yo come on boy, it ain't over yet we got work to do so let's get your ass out here." As Tommy got out, he saw a large bruise on his face. It was indeed better than what he gotten.

As he walked alongside Duke in the parking lot, Tommy immediately grabbed onto Duke's collar with both hands and roughly brought him to a pillar staring at him. "You called me a bum!"

"Come on listen listen I didn't mean…" he said nervously.

"So it was true what Balboa said…YOU USED ME!" Tommy yelled.

"I gave you money and luxuries remember? So don't back off now. Besides I have a contract on you and you still hold the heavyweight championship so don't back out now! We can still take Balboa." He said quickly. "I'm the only friend you got!" He yelled.

Tommy loosened his grip and Duke chuckled nervously. "Now let's get out of here. I got a plan."

Rocky had a bunch of ice cubes stacked in his hand and pressed them to the left side of his head, he had withstood a massive amount of pain from that kid Tommy, but he came out the victor barely. In the basement, Rocky was tending to his bruises with Paulie getting him more ice.

"At least you still proved you still got what it takes Rocko" he said a bit wearily. He had also been punched by Tommy and rubbed his jaw. "That punk got what he deserved, he wasn't no real champ like you."

Rocky sighed and felt a bit depressed. He was trained by the best and whatever knowledge was given to him would now be given to another alternative: his son. But he knew Robert didn't have the desire to be a boxer and wanted to let him follow his own dreams. So what was left then?

"Hey dad." Robert came down and went to his father's side.

Rocky smiled. "Hey kid, how you doin?"

"I should be asking you that, _you know_?" he said chuckling.

Rocky laughed as well. "Yeah well, I had better times myself and uh I'm sorry you had to see all that and everything, you know?"

"I told you before you were the real champ around here." He smiled.

Adrian came down with a box of bandages ready. "I thought that you should put these on for now." She said meekly.

"Yo thanks Adrian." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry you know?"

"It's all right I'm just glad it's over." She embraced him.

"Nah Adrian I don't think it's over." Rocky said looking ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The penthouse was a luxurious and beautiful looking place. It was a nice environment filled with small statues and valuable portraits. The symbols of a wealthy man were emitting from each object. Four people in the house were currently discussing their number one issue: Balboa.

"I'ma come straight to the point! My plan is to make the people and above all else... Rocky Balboa pay for humiliating me!" declared George Washington Duke.

"Whoa! Whoa!" It was Tommy Gunn's turn, he waved his hands signaling him to stop talking. "What about me?! I'm the one who got embarrassed in front of national television!"

The two men were each discussing their own problems at different levels. "The point is _we _both got humiliated." said Duke to Tommy. "Now…to make this quick and to the point my plan is to get rid of Balboa's community." He said and was now drifting off amazed at his new plan.

Another man spoke up who barely said anything for a while. "Wait a minute…are you saying you want to take over Rocky Balboa's neighborhood?" it was Merlin Sheets, Duke's right hand man. Dressed in a tuxedo like suit, he looked drained as both of the men were debating. Duke looked almost maniacal. What would be the point in taking revenge upon innocent people? Duke was almost talking about people losing their homes because of him. These questions were raised in Merlin's head instantly.

Happy that someone finally caught on fast, Duke slammed his fist on the table in emphasis. "That's exactly what I'm saying!" and pointing at him with his index finger.

"Duke you can't do this! Give the man some credit. He turned you down so what? Let's come up with a new…" But Merlin was cut off by Duke.

"No no no no!…I want to teach that fool Balboa who he's messing with." He almost growled. Tommy ahead nodded his approval.

"This is going to make you look unethical George!"

"This is an ultimatum! No better yet this is a war! Now Balboa may have won wars in the ring, but I can guarantee you he can't win my kind of war."

Merlin looked apprehensive. "This is definitely going to make you the _bad guy_ George!" he almost whispered. Duke looked almost insane. 'Who knows what the consequences will be?' He thought. "The media is going to chew you up over this! What is the whole purpose on taking your anger out on him and a few bystanders?"

"I don't take no for an answer." He simply told him and turned to Tommy. "In the meantime, Tommy you have that fight against Trevor Berbick, so win that. That's our first priority."

Tommy nodded eagerly and went out the door with his girlfriend, Karen, presumably to go train.

Duke then turned to Sheets and said quietly. "I'm doing this so that I can still get Balboa." he said with a devilish grin. "He refuses, then him and his whole neighborhood goes!" He then stormed out leaving a stunned Merlin Sheets behind.

* * *

Rocky went to Mickey's Gym which he currently owned and kept operating in honor of his first trainer. He along with his friend Paulie trained eager young fighters. They had such potential as Rocky thought.

"Yo! You guys is doing great." Rocky kept giving everyone encouragement. Rocky walked around looking at the young people hitting punching bags with such purpose. These kids gave Rocky a smile at his pep talks.

Paulie on the other hand was by the door in his usual wife-beater shirt selling what Rocky referred to as 'souvenirs.' "I call it making more profit." Paulie had said to him. Paulie sold cups, plates, punching gloves that were used by Rocky even napkins.

"I'm tellin' ya you get this cup, you get his underwear half price." He said to a customer.

"Just the cup man." said a young fighter with a frown.

As he went away, Paulie muttered. "I wear them too, nothing wrong with them."

Rocky went to him. "So I guess your business is goin up?"

Paulie shrugged. "I'm thinking I need a better angle or better advertisements, I don't know no more."

Rocky gave him a pat on the back. "Eh just keep doing what you do." He then went back to training a young fighter up ahead in one of the practice rings.

* * *

Rocky and Paulie left the gym everyday after 8:30. Thanking the fighters for their hard work, they thanked him as well. They went off leaving Rocky alone with Paulie.

Paulie was outside smoking his usual Cuban cigar waiting for him. Both of them walked back home together. "I'm telling ya you're gonna get famous again for doing what you did weeks ago Rocko." Paulie was beginning a discussion about what had happened between him and Tommy Gunn. The news crew was there and obviously it had been on television. 'No wonder I've been getting more hellos.' thought Rocky.

"Eh I don't know Paulie. The whole money wasn't for me now that I think about it." Rocky rambled on. "I don't know I mean every time I think about getting back I keep thinking about Tommy and how I let him down. I didn't show him the bad side of things Paulie." His protegé Tommy Gunn joined forces with George Washington Duke, a big time boxing promoter, who first tried to convince Rocky to join him. But it was revealed that he only wanted money. Tommy was oblivious to this when he joined Duke and offered him everything: a house, a car, and a girlfriend but not respect.

"Just forget about it. Maybe you could do better. I'm telling you something good will come from that." Paulie said. "Hey Andy's Bar what do you say?" after putting out his cigar and about to start a next one.

"Sure Paulie."

As they made their way to Andy's, Rocky stopped after watching a glimpse of a girl struggling with two hoodlums. "What is it Rock?" Paulie asked and took a look at what has happening in an alley. "Yo Paulie call the cops now!" Rocky then ran over to the scene.

Paulie protested "Wa-wait ah sheez!" and went off to find a pay phone.

Rocky ran to the scene but stopped after the girl was standing and the two men who tried to assault her were on the ground in pain. He then looked at her. From the light coming from the left, she was a brunette and looked European; she was slim and very beautiful for a young girl. She looked at Rocky with precaution.

"Yo you ok?" he asked. "My friend back there is about to call the police so you should be ok."

"I can take care of myself thank you." She said roughly and grabbed her purse lying beside a trash can.

"Oh well that's good then. Those were some moves. You looked like you did real good you know?" Rocky said.

The young woman turned around. "Are you Rocky Balboa?" she asked frowning, finally getting a good look at him.

"Umm...Yeah." he grinned almost idiotically like a little kid.

She smiled warmly at the newcomer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm Jackie." The young woman introduced herself. She was still breathing heavily from the fight. Apparently she took a couple of thugs down single-handedly.

Rocky felt relieved that a woman like this one in particular can fight back. He continued to play the Good Samaritan card and asked her "So you sure you okay? You don't like… need someone to walk you home or anything like that?" Rocky asked. As he asked, several police sirens echoed off in the distance.

Quickly, she put her purse around her shoulder. "Thanks but that's okay. I better get going. " She said a bit sheepishly and went off in a rapid pace.

Rocky looked at her in a confused expression for a long time and jogged off in the opposite direction. He needed to tell Paulie that everything was okay after all. 'It's going to be a waste of fifty cents for Paulie but what the hey?' He thought.

Rocky caught up with Paulie next to a police officer he was talking to. By then the hoodlums were already being apprehended. "Yo everything's okay it was just a false alarm. This girl...." Rocky struggled to finish his sentence. "she handled it and everything." and pointed at the officer wearily.

"Are you drunk Mr. Balboa?" asked the officer suspiciously.

"Ehh...No this is how I always talk you know?" responded Rocky frowning now.

Another officer looked at Rocky and sighed looking at his partner "He's _always_ had that slurrred speech."

"Oh." The officer frowned and understood. The officers took Rocky's statement and left.

"Yo Paulie I think we better forget about Andy's today. Let's go home." Rocky said.

"So I take it...I lost two quarters cuz some girl actually kicked a couple of scumbags' asses?" Paulie asked rather agitated to Rocky walking home now.

Rocky shrugged. He was still amazed at the young woman he met. She was strong. He told Paulie all about her.

* * *

"These titans are just letting it go!" the first announcer said ecstatic at the spectacle.

"Berbick launches blow after blow!" a second announcer started.

"Gunn is getting angry. Look at the determination. Apparently wanting to see more damage coming out of Trevor!" the first announcer began again.

Gunn's manager Duke was outside the ring next to his corner yelling at him to win the fight. Tommy Gunn usually didn't have to take long to finish off his opponent. But today it looked like an exception.

Berbick, an african-american who looked like a double for Apollo Creed, was holding his own against Tommy Gunn. Tommy Gunn kept throwing punch after punch to him but no matter how the blows were, Trevor kept coming for more.

"Come on you bum! Finish him already!" yelled Duke in desperation.

Tommy couldn't figure out why Berbick was still coming at him. 'Why won't he go down?' Tommy yelled in his mind. Now Tommy began sparring until there was nothing left of him. The crowd instantly booed as he retaliated.

People all over the country had seen the street fight between Tommy and Rocky and the crowd thought Gunn was a monster for beating up a true champion like Rocky as well as a few other people whom were at the scene. They wanted to see him go down.

Right now, the crowd was bothering Tommy and he had half a mind to tell them to shut up but he took out his frustration on Berbick instead who was still standing.

"Berbick is still standing. He's got to be made of steel to take a tremendous beating from Gunn!" said the first announcer.

Excited, the second announcer responded. "More like iron instead!" he chuckled.

Now Berbick was throwing his own punches and the crowd cheered for him. He began sparring, hitting Tommy's face repeatedly for about 5 seconds. He then went for Gunn's ribs. Tommy felt stunned with every blow. Trevor hit him in his abs and threw a left to Gunn's face which was a hard one for Tommy staggered off.

....Punch after punch!" the announcer droned.

With renewed strength, a heavily bruised Berbick launched his attack rather fiercely and bravely. He then threw a right across Gunn's face. His gloves connected toward his stomach again and again. Berbick wanted to cause agony to the man who had betrayed a legend like Rocky Balboa. 'This man is a disgrace.' he thought. He managed to block a few of Gunn's punches and went at it with courage. The crowd was now cheering "Berbick! Berbick!" He was now sending an impressive plan: two left hits with a hard right. Trevor was a beast now.

Tommy felt dazed with that hard right that he fell back toward the ropes. He was now in pain.

"Come on what are you doin Boy? This is the championship we're talking about!" Duke yelled behind him aside from everyone in the entire arena chanting Trevor's name. "You lose and you're finished remember?" he threatened. After a pause Tommy of thinking at what Duke just said, he felt angry that he should not be taken down and practically ran at Berbick. He growled in frustration and threw a rather slow punch which Trevor evaded and instead found himself being hit again in the face repeatedly.

"Gunn's losing control. You can see it on his face!" the second announcer said. The crowd was more ecstatic than ever.

Berbick then aimed a hit on Tommy's right hip which connected. He proceeded to hit Gunn again in the face. Gunn threw several punches, none of them made a dent to Berbick.

As he ducked from another of Gunn's punches, Trevor delivered the coup de grace. He gave him a hard right and Gunn now fell with a thud that caused people to rise from their seats and cheer.

The referee was standing near Gunn and counted "1, 2, 3...."

Tommy rolled slowly. Duke and his girlfriend Karen were both yelling "GET UP!" repeatedly.

"4, 5, 6...." the announcer continued.

Trevor began to breathe heavily and was ready if Tommy got up. Gunn was in a crouching position using the ropes to get up.

"7, 8, 9..."

Tommy was now on the second rope but it was too late. He heard the final number and fell back to the ground of the ring. The crowd roared with tremendous applause and cheered for Trevor Berbick, raising his hands wearily. He was exhausted. His trainers and manager surrounded him.

George Washington Duke stared down at a defeated Tommy Gunn lying on the ground of the ring. "You finished!" he snarled and climbed out of the ring. Tommy took a look at his girlfriend Karen who shook her head in disapproval and walked away with Duke. He was alone now. Tommy Gunn did the only thing he could think of, he cried.

"What a battle!" said one of the announcers.

Somewhere in the state of California, a fight took place in an arena with hundreds of spectators cheering for one of their favorite combatants. In a half an hour it was all over and one came out the winner. Trevor Berbick, an unknown fighter was now the heavyweight champion of the world. He had won the title from Tommy Gunn.

* * *

Rocky opened the door to his warm home and waited for Paulie to enter who was busy putting out his cigar. "Yo Adrian! I'm home." He said.

Adrian was wearing a gray sweater and had her hair in a ponytail. "How was your day?"

"Interestin'" replied Paulie. Rocky nodded slowly with his eyebrows raised as if to say "you had no idea."

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

Rocky told her of the young woman in the alley and how she managed to beat her attackers. Adrian was appalled by the story. "My goodness." she said surprised.

"Hey dad, you won't believe what just happened!" Robert ran to his father in excitement.

"That's funny something happened too." Rocky chuckled.

Robert said quickly. "Tommy lost the world heavyweight championship!"

"What?! and I wasn't there?" said a shocked Paulie and chuckled. "I knew he was going to get his. Everything balances eh Rocko?"

Rocky on the other hand looked indifferent and thought about what he just heard now.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at it. "Who could be here at this hour?" replied Adrian.

Rocky opened the door and saw a familiar young woman; it was Jackie who looked as if she ran.

"Hey." she simply said looking at him. Rocky looked confused.

"Hey uh whatcha doin' here?" he asked.

"I need a place to stay." she said simply.

_Part 4 coming up soon don't worry!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The young woman Jackie was wearing a faded jeans jacket which was ripped in a couple of places. Her beautiful face covered in soot and sweat had Rocky feeling a little sorry for her. "Yeah sure." He said after thinking about it for a long time. Rocky looked back at Adrian and Paulie. "Could she stay for a while?" he asked.

Paulie looked as if he was trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. Adrian on the other hand said "Yes of course."

Rocky was happy seeing the young beautiful woman who had defended her own life from three lowlifes an hour ago. Rocky had caught up with her to see if she was all right. Jackie offered her name to him and nothing else. She then ran away. Jackie only had a jeans jacket that looked faded and worn out. Her jeans had dirt on them. There was something about her face which despite the sweat and dirt it had on; underneath it there was a kind girl. She seemed to be a lost light. Rocky thought about all this and allowed her in. Adrian seemed a bit reluctant at first. Adrian always thought that Rocky seemed to made it a habit helping the homeless.

Adrian allowed a similar homeless person like Jackie who took advantage of her husband: Tommy Gunn . She saw Rocky allowing her in. She said hi to Adrian, Paulie, and Robert with gratitude. "Hello." She greeted quietly. Adrian nodded and said hi as well. As she got a brief look at the girl's green eyes, there seemed to be something indeed unique about her. Adrian thought this girl really did need help. "You've done a lot. I hate to ask this but may I use the restroom please?"

"Not much too ask but yeah sure." Rocky said.

"Thanks." she said. Adrian showed her where the bathroom was.

Young Robert looked perplexed at the newcomer as she entered the bathroom. "Who's she?"

Rocky told his son how he found her and how she won the fight against her attackers. "Whoa!" Robert said impressed. "That was awesome!" Robert visualized the fight in his mind.

Soon the family then had dinner which consisted of chicken, steak and salad. "Compliments of Adrian." said Rocky smiling at his wife. Jackie thanked them again. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Nah it ain't no trouble." said Rocky.

"Just as long as you don't take up the TV too much." said Paulie.

"Paulie." Adrian warned. Paulie then kept quiet.

"It's just… I'm not homeless or anything." Jackie said a bit defensively. She seemed no to want anyone to feel sorry for her. "It's just I came here from New York and I haven't found an apartment yet."

"Did you go downtown to find an apartment?" Adrian asked.

"I didn't get a chance to. I was busy sightseeing before I almost got mugged." She said.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Adrian said worried. "This neighborhood can be violent at times." She added.

Rocky had to ask this question. He was dying to find out how she learned to fight. "So who taught you to fight like that?" he finally asked.

"Well…" Jackie said a bit embarrassed but hid it by chuckling weakly. "I used to box at this gym in New York. My uh… father taught me before he…" she stopped and looked sad. She put a hand on her forehead. Rocky thought she was about to cry. "Yo I'm sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Adrian looked as if she was heartbroken. Paulie shook his head in disbelief and went back to eat.

"No that's okay I'm alright. It was a long time ago. These shouldn't happen but they do." She shrugged.

Rocky thought the conversation needed to change. "So you used to box." He said recovering.

"Yeah…" Jackie said after wiping her tears. "I also took up martial arts as a 'back up' as my dad aptly put it at the time. I always wondered why he taught me all of this. Pretty soon I became very good at it. My dad said it was my gift. To fight. It seems to be the only thing I'm good at. He told me one thing before he died that I will never forget." She said thoughtfully.

"What was that?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Fight when it's right." she said simply. "Basically he meant that real fighting was using your head and physical fighting was when you had no other alternative."

Adrian looked thoughtfully for a moment and then at her husband Rocky. She had always given him lectures as to why he shouldn't fight. She smiled at her. Jackie finished her meal as soon as they were done.

"Seriously I just want to stay for a few days. I should be able to find a place to stay. I don't want to be a nuisance." Jackie said.

"You can stay here as long as you want." said Rocky reassuringly.

"That's right." replied Adrian in a loving tone. Rocky looked at Adrian and smiled. She understood as he did that this girl was special.

"Thanks." she said with tears in her eyes now.

The Balboa family wasted no time in trying to consider Jackie as a part of their family. Rocky gave Jackie a place to rest downstairs.

In the Philadelphia suburbia, a limo sped by. A 50 year old man stuck his head out the window to look at the house in front of him. It was Rocky's. He then got out and left a manila envelope in the doormat. "You gonna be mine!" George Washington Duke declared.

* * *

The next day Rocky along with Robert took Jackie to the Philadelphia Museum of Art. It was only right to show her the attractive sights of Philadelphia. The museum was highly popular. "So I'm guessing these steps are famous because of you." Jackie said breathless after walking them.

"He's the stair master." said Robert. They all chuckled.

"Used to be…" Rocky said. "Not that fast again." He said thoughtfully.

"So this is where it all started huh?" Jackie asked looking down at the steps. She admired how Rocky Balboa managed to run up the steps.

"Yeah…those were the days." He pointed at his statue which was himself with his hands thrown in the air as if in victory.

"He's just being modest. My dad will always be tough and strong." said Robert. He had always admired his father.

As they approached the entrance to the museum, Jackie began conversing with young Robert who she began to get along with. "What about you? Thinking about being a boxer yourself one day?"

"I don't know about that. I rather try something else." Robert said. As much as he loved his father, he could never be like him.

"I guess a person has to go his own way." Jackie simply said.

Rocky looked at both Jackie and Robert and smiled. It was nice for Robert to talk to somebody especially someone like her. They entered the museum unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Somewhere in another realm, in another time, A black man was rising from the ground. He opened his eyes and slowly looked around. The area was covered in fog and everything seemed to glow white. He was surprised to find himself in a ring, a boxing ring. He sat up instantly and tried to survey his surroundings more. 'What happened?' the man thought. He struggled to remember how he came here. 'I was fighting that big Russian Drago and then everything seemed to go...." He stopped and realized with incredulity. "I'm..."

"Dead?" someone answered.

He looked behind him and saw a short old man with thinning white hair coming from a cloud of smoke walking towards him. "Yeah I tell ya. It gets crazy the first few seconds." He mumbled looking around. "But it makes sense. You got knocked out pretty hard kid."

Narrowing his eyes at him, the man realized that he was Rocky Balboa's trainer. "Wait a minute. Are you...Mr. Goodwill, Rocky's manager?" He stood up to face him properly.

"Yeah." he said and looked back at him. "And I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I'm your guide...Apollo."

Apollo Creed looked surprised. He gave Mickey Goodwill a confused look. Mickey simply smiled at his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the Philadelphia Museum of Art, Rocky alongside with his son Robert and newcomer Jackie surveyed the paintings around them. Robert eager as he was to learn new things went up to one with excitement. "Ooh! Look!" Rocky and Jackie went to his side to see what he was looking at. "So what's this one called?" Rocky asked out of curiosity. "I've seen it before." Robert said examining it. "But I can't remember what it's called." He frowned.

"It's Vincent Van Gogh's 'Vase with twelve flowers.'" replied Jackie.

"I kinda already knew that." Rocky joked. Robert shook his head smiling. The painting consisted of a pot with a few different colored flowers in it.

"Yeah it is to the point." She nodded. "It's a still life portrait made in 1888 by Van Gogh. It's supposed to represent emotions. The color of each flower has a life depending what color it is. Every different color is basically a different emotion." Jackie said matter of factly.

"That sounds interesting." said an intrigued Robert.

"Flowers are nice." Rocky nodded. "They show love and caring and everything like that." He said.

"Never thought you were a man of many emotions Rocky." said a smiling Jackie.

Rocky chuckled at what she said but then he frowned as he looked deeper into the painting. The picture actually had Rocky thinking. 'Is this the kind of man I am? A man with too much emotion?' He asked himself. Rocky had a good heart, he knew that but what had it done for him lately? He went from riches to streets because he wasn't careful. Rocky was indestructible on the outside but in the inside, he was too soft.

"How do you know so much about art?" Robert asked Jackie with interest.

"I studied them back in college. Apparently there are some things you don't forget." she said. Rocky, Robert and Jackie moved onto another painting ahead.

After they were done looking at the paintings, the group decided to head home. It was getting late. "What an evening huh?" Rocky asked her as they walked down a street.

"Yeah. Seriously thank you for showing me the museum. I had lots of fun." Jackie looked at both Rocky and Robert kindly.

"It ain't no problem. Me and Robert go racing up to the museum all the time." Rocky said.

"Yeah and I always win." Robert replied mischievously.

"Really?" Jackie looked at Rocky surprised that his son could outrun him.

"Hey there was that one time remember?" Rocky smiled.

"But I still beat you though." Robert said in a 'duh' tone. Soon they faked punched one another. It was all good fun at its best.

Jackie couldn't help but laugh at the humor. She really did seem to get along well with the Balboa family. To her, they were full of light and warmth. She felt a connection instantly with all of them. Rocky then hugged his son.

The wonderful, heart-breaking scene changed however when a huge figure jumped out from the shadows and hit her knocking her out. "Jackie?" Rocky went to her side but stopped when he saw the figure reveal himself. Robert went at his father's side as the hulking menace approached them. Robert gasped immediately. Rocky instantly recognized the young man approaching them with sheer hatred in his eyes. He wore a disheveled blue and white jacket and had blond hair. It was Tommy Gunn. He still had the bruises from his recent fight.

Breathing hard, he spoke. "I want a rematch!" he growled.

"Tommy…" Rocky tried to calm him down. "Why you doin' this?"

"Because of you, I lost everything!" Tommy cried.

"No…" Rocky shook his head sadly. "You lost everything yourself!" he yelled now. "You let that guy confuse you! You let him take your soul!"

"He gave me everything and you ruined it!" Tommy cried.

"How? How did I ruin it? I tried to teach you that you got to fight on the inside Tommy!. Me training you, it had to take time. That's how I did it…" Rocky went on.

While Rocky was talking, Jackie who was still lying on the ground heard everything and woke up.

"I knew you had problems but money don't always fix them. You have to fight them without it. That's real winning!" Rocky yelled. Despite the situation, Robert looked at his father with admiration and smiled at him.

Unfortunately Tommy scoffed at his words and charged at him. "Dad watch out!" yelled Robert. Rocky however was ready and raised his fists. Tommy yelling like a monster threw the first punch and it was a fast one. Rocky wasn't sure if he can block it.

But soon an angel blocked Rocky's path and dodged his punch. Rocky looked shocked as soon as she did that. "Jackie what are you doin'?" Jackie ignored him and engaged Tommy Gunn giving him a fast punch to his chest and the next one to his face. "You little..!" Tommy now concentrated on Jackie. He sent a few punches which she ducked. Jackie analyzed Tommy Gunn immediately. He relied on strength but not on speed. Robert looked astounded as Jackie punched him in the gut, gave another one in his right cheek and gave an incredible spinning kick to it making him fall down. "You're not supposed to hit girls buddy!" Jackie said looking down at him. Rocky and Robert went to her side. "You OK?"

"Yeah don't worry about it." she said.

Rocky looked down at his former protégé who was writhing in the ground in pain. Rocky shook his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry I didn't teach you about the wrong things Tommy." he looked back at Jackie who was amazed at her skills as always. He nodded in approval. Jackie smiled at his reaction.

The fight was short lived but Rocky was sure glad Jackie wasn't hurt. Suddenly loud sirens were heard followed by the blaring red lights. They approached them and stopped. It was the police. Apparently someone somewhere saw the disturbance and called them. Rocky heard Jackie gasped. Rocky however was content that Tommy was going to jail.

"Yo, it's alright officers she's OK and everything." Rocky said casually to the approaching officers.

"She won't be." One of the officers said. The officer pointed at her. "You're under arrest."

Rocky did a double take. "What? Whoa! Whoa! Why?" In a surprising turn of events, the officer handcuffed Jackie who said to Rocky. "It's alright..." she told Rocky a bit frustrated. The officer had just arrived to the "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will…." Part.

"You can't just arrest her!" yelled Robert.

"At least tell us what she is being charged for!" yelled Rocky to one of them.

"Murder." The second officer said.

Rocky became silent for a full five seconds. "No…" Rocky couldn't believe it. He looked at Jackie who had tears in her eyes.

Rocky and Robert stood paralyzed. He watched Jackie in sadness as she was being led away to one of the police cars and Tommy Gunn was being led away in the other wearing a victorious smile.

In a world full of blue and white light, Apollo Creed, wearing nothing but his shorts and shoes sat next to Rocky Balboa's trainer, Mickey. The ropes above them looked real but felt like air as he touched them. At first he thought it was ludicrous. It was so bizarre. Why him?

"Why me? I haven't got a clue. I ain't the guide material." He said.

"There's gotta be a reason you're supposed to help me. But why you? We never even met."Apollo said confused.

"I don't spin the world kid. I just take the orders." Mickey shook his head. "though…we do have one thing in common." Mickey looked at Apollo as if he already knew himself.

Apollo nodded. "Rocky."

"Yep. Kid sure is special." Mickey then gave a deep sigh. "I never got the chance to tell him that."

Apollo gave a look of comprehension and discontent. "Well why are we here? Is this heaven?"

"Nope. It's a place between worlds or something like that. 'They'…" Mickey motioned upward. "told me that I had to show you what Rocky has done and what is yet to come."

"Who is 'they'?" Apollo desperately asked.

"Angels, spirits, whatever you want to call them. They don't even speak English and somehow I still understand them." He gave a soft chuckle and stopped. "Rocky needs help." He finished.

Apollo frowned at his response.

Back to reality, Rocky and Robert ran up to his doorsteps and got into his house. He had to tell Adrian what has happened. "Yo Adrian!" he cried out.

He found Adrian and Paulie sitting each sharing looks of despair. On the table was a brown envelope. "Yo Adrian, Jackie got arrested." He said out of breath. He finally noticed their looks.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"We're in trouble Rock." said Paulie shaking his head and pointed the envelope with his cigar.

"What is it?"

"It's from Duke." Adrian replied sadly.

Rocky cautiously opened the envelope and inside he found several documents including a note that he noticed the most. "I HAVE COPIES." He went through the documents next.

"Those are Jackie's criminal records." Adrian said.

Rocky looked at her and went back to the note which said "ROCKY BALBOA, BY NOW YOU HAVE MET THAT PRETTY GIRL JACKIE. I KNOW HER BEFORE SHE EVEN SHOWED UP TO YOUR DOORSTEP. WE WERE WELL ACQUAINTED TWO YEARS AGO. LIKE YOU, SHE TURNED ME DOWN. SHE WAS SO STUPID REFUSING MONEY I COULD HAVE PROMISED HER. I ALSO KNOW ABOUT THAT TROUBLE SHE CAUSED A LONG TIME AGO. ME AND TOMMY HAD A PLAN TO GET HER ARRESTED. TOMMY _PLANNED_ TO GO DOWN EASILY. YOU WANT HER OUT OF JAIL PERMANENTLY? GET HER TO FIGHT TOMMY GUNN AGAIN. YOU HAVE THREE MONTHS TO TRAIN HER. I HAVE SPENT COUNTLESS MONEY ON PROMOTING THIS. IT'S GOING TO BE THE FIRST MALE/FEMALE FIGHT. SHE LOSES, SHE GOES BACK TO JAIL AND I WILL OWN YOUR PRECIOUS COMMUNITY, IF YOU BOTH WIN, HER CRIMINAL HISTORY WILL BE HISTORY. THIS FIGHT IS OFFICIAL BALBOA. YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CHANCE. CONSIDER THIS PAYBACK. CALL ME FOR MORE INFORMATION. SINCERELY, GEORGE WASHINGTON DUKE."

"It's all over the news too Rocko." nodded Paulie.

Rocky crumbled up the note in anger. Robert looked at him. "What are you going to do dad?" Paulie, Adrian also looked at him waiting to hear his response.

Rocky sighed and put his hands on the table, thinking. He looked at all of them. Adrian always warned him about fighting. "Fight when it's right. Right?" he asked her.

She thought this too and finally nodded at her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So you're going to fight again?" Adrian asked her husband. She knew he was going to have to but had to be sure.

"Him fighting?" Paulie asked confused. "It's that girl that punk Tommy has to fight." He turned to Rocky. "Rocko, even I know she's got no chance. Tell him to reconsider."

Rocky shook his head in frustration. "I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew it wasn't over." The situation was a big one and Rocky knew that it was one he didn't know he could win.

"Rocko I think you better call this guy soon." Paulie said.

Rocky paused and thought about this hard. '_Fight when it's right…but how?' _he asked himself. 'I _can't see what I'm fightin' at!_" Rocky was almost panicking now and tried to remain calm. He had to talk to Jackie about this soon.

"If it's me he wants…he'll get me." Rocky concluded miserably and went to the phone to call Duke.

"Rocky No!" Adrian started. She knew what he meant.

"Are you crazy?!" Paulie also objected.

"Rocky don't do this. Don't let this man take away your dignity. There has to be some other way." Adrian said sadly.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?"

"It's the only way to save us! And the whole town!" Rocky said. While he dialed the phone number, Rocky saw the glances that Adrian and Paulie gave him that expressed disappointment. He heard the phone ring. "You guys probably don't want to listen to this." he said and immediately Adrian and Paulie left. Rocky thought hard as to what he was about to do.

* * *

"It's degrading! A woman fighting a man? It's insane George!" There was a heated argument between two men walking quickly down a random hallway in a stadium in New York City. George Washington Duke had just addressed to the Philadelphia people and possibly the whole country about a very special fight he made. News and other media were on the subject immediately and even after Duke left the podium, he was immediately surrounded by reporters asking questions especially one that made him very angry. '_Mr. Duke, are you a monster?_' Duke almost went off that moment but he calmed down quickly. It was a miracle he got out of the crowd. Right now, Merlin Sheets, George's partner objected his actions. Duke was already getting annoyed.

Duke was bother by Merlin's morals. '_Since when did he get soft?'_ he thought. Duke dodged his beggings and instead went on going over the possibilities of what may come. Duke thought it was a win-win. "You know this is gonna be over quick. I just gave Balboa a choice and obviously he's going to make the right one."

"George…you just spent millions upon millions of dollars, which is all you had, on making a fight where one opponent, a female, will have no chance of winning?"

"Exactly! The girl will lose and I get Balboa. It's as simple as that!"

Merlin also wanted to go over what happened between Tommy Gunn and the girl. Merlin knew that the police arrested both Tommy and her. The question was why was Tommy there to begin with? Duke had already told him and that further increased his frustration.

"I thought Tommy Gunn was out George." Merlin said while trying to calm himself down. He was still confused as to how Tommy was involved.

Duke sighed out loud. He didn't want to go over that. He was busy thinking. He shrugged and said. "I said he was 'finished' being in anything that concerns the media." He looked back at the doors where he came from escaping the crowd of news reporters. "The only thing he's good for now is fighting in clubs and _that's _if he's lucky. But I gave him an opportunity to help me get Jackie in on this. Long story short, Tommy wants another shot at fame. I told him that it is his _last _and _final _chance to prove himself to me. He fails well,….he'll just go out with the rest of the garbage. Call it his way of goin out for good." He added coldly.

Merlin thought George looked maniacal. He shook his head. "I have been with you for years George but this fight you've made…You're risking even your own wealth?! It's asinine! You have lost all sense when you first started this with Rocky, with Tommy Gunn, everything. The public literally hates you and I can't say I blame them. You've gone too far. I'll have no part in it whatsoever!" He said bravely.

Duke stopped and so did Merlin. He began speaking seriously now. "You better watch what you say Merlin because when you say you want no part in it, you know what that means." Duke said with a hint of warning in his voice.

After a full five seconds of thinking of what he had just said, he finally answered. "I do George." He nodded. Merlin understood completely.

"Yes you do." Duke said. His phone suddenly rang as soon as he finished.

"George Washington Duke." He said as soon as he opened a gray thick portable phone from his thick, fur coat. It was heavy and exhausting to carry around. '_When are they going to invent small light phones?" _he asked himself angrily.

"Yo Duke it's me Rocky."

Duke instantly smiled. "Hey Rock! I take it you got the message?" he mocked.

"Yeah and I wanted to talk to you something about that."

He chuckled. "Let's hear it." Duke said and listened intently. Duke then walked away leaving Merlin alone with his head lowered, as if in shame. Merlin had nothing now.

* * *

"What do you mean Rocky needs help?" Apollo asked. He was now even more confused that Rocky was in trouble, let alone being in a 'limbo' world.

"Ehh…if there's one _they _know, it's the future. They told me that Rocky is gonna end up in a big problem. Rocky's the whole reason we're here kid."

"I still don't get this." Apollo said and got up. "I don't- I don't understand!" He was beginning to get agitated. Apollo didn't seem to be getting answers.

"This ain't Heaven. This ain't Hell, this is some…" Apollo couldn't bring himself to curse in a place like this. "This doesn't make sense! This place doesn't make any sense! What are you supposed to show me anyway?!" he asked Mickey looking down at him.

"Well now you got me all riled up!" Mickey managed to get up and faced Apollo. "You were Rocky's first opponent and now you went on and train 'im? Now even I know it was because of some…bond formed. But why did you help him? What made you be…friends with im?"

Apollo paused and looked away. He seemed to hesitate. "Well it's obvious, I trained Rocky because he's a good fighter and he was going on a bad road with you being..." Mickey raised an eyebrow. Apollo knew that look. "You know." He finally said and continued. "Rocky had something in him no other fighter had, an unbreakable spirit. Now, when you have an unbreakable spirit, there's no stopping you. And I respected him for that. He reminded me of me. I had nothing growing up and when I made my way up people told me I was special. It bothered me. For the longest time, I fought fighters who were too inferior. I wanted to find someone who was just like me. But then the money came along and I forgot what I was fighting for. Then Rocky came along." He said.

It was Mickey's turn to speak. "Ehh…I really hated you, you know? You just got me thinking now. You were the reason I worked Rocky too hard. I wanted Rocky to be tough as iron! The unbreakable spirit or whatever you want to call it was there but it needed to be shown. I'm glad he fought ya." He said a bit resentfully.

Apollo smiled. "Bet that hurt to say huh?"

"Well…nothing hurts here." Mickey said. After a long pause, Mickey said. "Voices tell me it's time to show you what happened after you went down. Basically show you everything Rocky has done leading up to what's going to happen."

"Lead the way then skip." Apollo said still smiling and instantly saw bright white light surrounding him.

* * *

Moscow, Russia

It was months later after his fight and a 6'5'' 260 pound man could stop thinking about what had happened. The outcome was overwhelming to him. Standing outside of his expensive house, Ivan Drago was busy contemplating. It was the first time he had done such thinking ever since he lost to an American fighter who was the only person to surprise him, Rocky Balboa. Months later had turned Drago disheveled with a beard and took up a habit of smoking. He went back to fighting in clubs and events whenever he got the chance. It was funny to think that even after fighting Rocky Balboa, Drago wound up back to where he started and it didn't seem the same. Drago could not stop thinking about Rocky. The man was almost half his size and he amazingly took him down. Rubbing a scar that has since healed up but left a mark, it kept reminding him that he was indeed 'mortal.' He felt a hint of humiliation but then proud for some reason. He had a great respect now for Balboa. He had shown him that he wasn't indestructible as he thought. As much as he liked making money fighting and using steroids, he didn't enjoy it. That was the only reason he felt humiliated, the fact that he had used strength enhancements. Even as a kid, Drago was teased for being tall and superior. People were almost afraid of him. Pretty soon, he was treated like a lab rat and fought countless opponents who had no chance of winning. It felt good that he no longer thought of himself as a monster. Drago wanted so much to thank Rocky and also apologize to him but knew very well that Balboa would never forgive him for killing his friend, Apollo Creed.

"The monster who has a heart after all." A voice said in Russian. Ivan's wife Ludmilla stood next to him. There was sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm not a monster anymore." Ivan said indifferently in Russian.

"Being a monster gave you money and fame. Ironic is it not?"

"What is your point?" Drago was getting frustrated.

Ludmilla sighed. "What do you want to do now? _That _is my point."

"I know you are disappointed in me. So just say it and leave it at that." Drago said.

"You feel embarrassed not disappointed that Rocky beat you. I do admit I can see what people in America mean when they say he is a true champion. He did change me too you know, Surprising don't you think?"

"Funny I see you the same." Ivan said.

"True what with the…new fight in America coming soon."

"You heard."

"Yes I did."

"The man promoting the fight _is _the monster not me. The man bothers me."

"Rocky Balboa lost everything. You still have everything. Let it go." Ludmilla then left leaving Drago alone.

Confused by his wife's conversation, Ivan simply asked himself." _If I have everything why do I feel this way? I hate this anxiety!" _He walked back to the house.

* * *

A figure stood outside a gym and looked through the window. The entrance to the building had a sign on the door that said "WOMEN ONLY!," naturally the man could only see through the window. The figure saw in amazement women hitting punching bags, several were doing exercises such as jump ropes and pull-ups. The man could make out a ring in the middle of the room and in it were two women sparring. Several trainers encouraged their trainees to keep going. This made the figure smile in pride. Rocky Balboa then felt confident all of a sudden and eagerly went to see Jackie.

A half hour later, Rocky made his way in the jail with the help of a guard and eventually he found himself to the visiting booth as the guard pointed it out to him. He was sitting facing a small glass wall with a phone next to it. The young woman Jackie looked defeated as she sat down. She was in an orange jumpsuit. They were both sitting on either side of the glass. She grabbed her phone and Rocky picked up his.

"Hey." Rocky said.

"I take it you're here to tell me I'm disappointing." said Jackie with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me you were charged with murder?" He asked.

"It was just something I wanted to get rid of. If I brought it up, all those feelings would come back. I just wanted that to be in the past." Jackie said and started to cry. "I brought this upon you and I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"I won't make you tell me what happened. All I can tell you is that it's not your fault. It's mine Jackie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I allowed this to happen. Duke is too.... what's that word that means wanting something even though you're being told no but you keep wanting to anyway?"

"Persistent?"

"Yeah that. I should never have met him." Rocky said.

"This isn't your fault Rocky. We just have a common enemy."

"He wants you to fight Tommy Gunn."

Jackie nodded. "I know. All the girls are giving me a hard time about it. They don't think I can win and I'm inclined to agree."

"I called him. I wanted to tell him that he should leave you alone and I was going to give myself to him. He wants to be my manager you know?" He shook his head and looked frustrated. "But then...I thought about it."

"And?"

"I just told him... you were going to win." He said boldly.

Jackie looked shocked. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you got me." He smiled. Jackie felt happy at that moment. Rocky then told her about the conditions Duke made out. He also told her about the training he had planned.

"Do you think you can do it?"

Jackie simply said. "I'll try."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rocky laid himself down on the sofa with a frustrated look on his face. He came back from visiting Jackie in prison. He wanted to tell everyone what he was planning to do. But before he did, everyone was watching the TV with misery planted on each of their faces. Adrian, Paulie and Robert were watching the news in the living room. He looked at what they were watching. His expression was almost identical to everyone seated in the living room. The news reported was going on and on with the fight taking place in half a year. Duke's face was shown on the screen.

"The reason…I'm doing this is because heck! I believe women can fight. I'm a _gentleman _and I want to give this young lady a shot. Women want to prove their worth, I say, 'let's see what you got then.' She goes down, she goes down. Once the town is mine, I'll do everything to make sure it goes into the twenty-first century two decades early. Everything stays the same _right_?" he rambled to a reporter. The lead anchorman's face was then shown.

"I can fairly say this is going to be the most shocking and surprising fight of the century. For the first time ever, a woman will go one on one with a man in a boxing match. If she loses, the township in Philadelphia will be under control by George Washington Duke. The mayor, as well as the citizens are appalled by this match. Already, soon-to-be spectators give us their opinions on the upcoming fight." a sports newscaster was shown in one of the segments before it went to the next one.

"It's an embarrassment. This man should be ashamed of himself. I'm already giving out petitions sanctioning the fight." a woman in her fifties stated.

"It's bad enough we're going to lose our neighborhood because of this (beep) but now he has to humiliate a woman and women in general on (beep) pay-per-view?" a young woman stated.

The mayor's face was shown next. He was talking to news reporters and stood behind the podium.

"It is with great regret that I am saying that I have no power to overrule this man. George Washington Duke is more powerful than myself. He has our city clenched in his fist and we, unfortunately, are forced to deal with it. The fate of our city rests in this woman's hands now. Alderman John..." the mayor was going on when Paulie muttered his opinion.

"The media is going crazy over this." Paulie said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Feminist and women empowerment groups are taking this seriously and I don't blame them. They believe that this woman is being degraded and if she loses this fight, it will make women look weak. That's the issue." Adrian explained.

"We'll also lose this city too." Paulie muttered and shook his head. With his cigar, he threw his ash on the screen.

"Paulie." Adrian said sternly. Paulie waved her off.

Rocky sat with an angry expression on his face for a few seconds. He tried to analyze the situation. It was a big one indeed and there was only one alternative. He stood up now. "Paulie get the gym open." he said with determination.

"But it's Thursday. Gym's closed on thursday." Paulie frowned.

"Guys, look in a couple of minutes, the cops is gonna bring Jackie here under our custody."

"What? Why?" Adrian asked.

"I'm doing it Adrian. I'm going to train her."

Everyone looked at Rocky in utter surprise.

* * *

Blinding, white light was everywhere surrounding the area. It showed constantly for what seemed like an eternity. It finally stopped and two figures materialized in a large unknown stadium. There was a large crowd cheering loudly. The crowd looked foreign. People were yelling with excitement and with sheer enthusiasm to match. Apollo Creed and Mickey Goodmill made their way down to the entrance of the match. As far as he was concerned, Apollo naturally assumed no one could see both he and Mickey, so he continued to walk on despite the crowd of spectators in their way.

They made their way down to the arena where the ring came into view. Apollo was in a state of utter surprise. He was in shock looking at the two combatants fighting. Now he knew why the crowd was going crazy.

"Well, ain't that somethin'?" said Mickey in wonder.

Apollo nodded absentmindedly. He was busy watching his friend Rocky going against the boxer who had killed him, Ivan Drago. Apollo looked on as he saw Rocky being hit repeatedly and kept on standing. Apollo could not help but feel a bit happy that his friend continued the fight for him. He made his way closer until he was actually below the ring with his old trainer, Tony who he was surprised to see as well as Rocky's friend Paulie. Apollo stood with them even though they couldn't see him.

"Come on Rock!" he said as hung on to the ropes from the outside.

"Hey get down! He can't even hear ya!" Mickey said and also went to see clearer.

Rocky hit back as best he could. But there seemed to be no way in taking down the monstrous behemoth Ivan. Apollo kept trying to call out to Rocky to no avail to provide support. He had to help to him.

"Rock remember eye of the ti-" but he was cut off.

"He can't hear ya I said. Listen basically, he fought the guy for ya. To prove to anyone, that he was no chump and that you wasn't no chump either." Mickey said sadly. "He did it because he liked ya. You taught him more than I ever did."

Apollo looked at him sadly as well and looked back at the ring. Rocky took all the hits. Every hit made by the towering monster made seemed to have no effect. Apollo remembered then how Ivan's punches felt and yet he was still amazed that Rocky was still standing. The man seemed to be made of steel, Apollo thought.

The round ended and Rocky made his way to his post where Tony came to his side. He was tending to his wounds on his face. Rocky looked almost defeated.

"What round is it?" Rocky muttered.

"Last round. To win, you gotta win by a knockout!" Tony said.

Apollo looked around when the crowd started to chant Rocky's name. He smiled and looked back at Rocky and Tony.

"All your strength, all your power, alright? No pain, No pain!" Tony said with encouragement. Rocky repeated the words as well.

"Come on." Apollo whispered.

Apollo looked on as Rocky went back in. A few minutes in, Rocky took massive punches that could make dents on walls by Drago. But now, he was hitting back overwhelming Drago and that was when Apollo had an expression of sheer excitement. Apollo saw him hitting Drago's stomach and hit him back on his face.

Smiling, he cried out despite the fact that he wouldn't be heard. "COME ON!"

The crowd stood up in sheer excitement and astonishment as for the first time, Ivan Drago was knocked down. Apollo unseen, cheered as well with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Waking up from his dream, a tall, blond man sat on his bed contemplating what he had just dreamt and tried to replay it again in his mind. Apparently what had happened months ago was still on the young man's mind. He couldn't take it anymore. The fact that he was still thinking about the fight meant one thing, he had to find Rocky and talk to him.

Ivan Drago went to the kitchen and took out a half-drunken protein shake in a bottle. He took a swig of it and sat down facing the kitchen table. He looked at the newspaper in front of him with a headline in the sports section that caught his eye hours ago.

BALBOA PROTEGE TO FIGHT? Of course the headline was in Russian and Ivan read through the column with sheer curiosity and he did so again. He put the paper down and looked ahead in deep thought.

Getting up, Ivan decided to make a call.

* * *

Rocky had just made his announcement to his family and already he was facing criticism from both of them.

Adrian spoke. "Rocky you can't do this just because this monster is forcing you. Don't you see? He _wants_ you to do this."

"You think she'll be like Tommy? Is that what you're sayin'?" he asked.

"Look Rocko, maybe you ain't the manager or trainer type you know?"

The words were a personal blow to Rocky and put his hands on his head as if to rip it off. He turned his back to them. He put his hands on the table thinking what to do.

"I ain't lettin' this guy take us down." he said looking back at them.

"Dad..." Robert spoke and everyone looked at him.

"You think I shouldn't do this either do you?" he looked at him.

"You have to do this."

Everyone stood silent for almost a minute until the doorbell rang.

"That's her. Now remember...this is happening Adrian." Rocky eagerly went to the door and opened it with a smile but it faded immediately as he realized that it wasn't Jackie. It was the vile, George Washington Duke with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A young woman walked slowly through a dirty, steel-decor corridor with her head bowed and scared that if looking up ahead might get her more criticism. She followed the sturdy security guard in front of her. She struggled to comprehend the events that lead her to where she was right now. It was a personal crime of her to do so because she had tried so hard to put her past behind her. But under the circumstances at the moment, she did not have much choice. She was about to go to the parole board and give them a detailed account of her life. A prison guard finally led her to an unknown room while he motioned in emphasis that he would remain inside.

Jackie sat down silently and reluctantly in a chair in the middle of the room while three men seated themselves at the end of the small room. On the table was a list of documents. One of them looked at them carefully and sooner or later both of them took turns looking at that particular piece of paper. Jackie waited impatiently now. If the axe was to fall, then let it be done.

"Jacqueline Rambolina, age 26, female, nationality American, high school education only, a veteran from the military and only finished three years of college." The parole member droned on and Jackie did everything she could not to roll her eyes in disbelief. "Charges include:"

Jackie heard everything now.

"Battery, Robbery, Domestic Disturbance and of course Assault in the second degree." The bald man with glasses said sternly.

"Ms. Rambolina…Is there a reason you chose to commit these crimes?" The second man in the middle asked.

Jackie remembered not to divulge any more information and can only explain vaguely. "I have my reasons but mostly it was because there was no other alternative given to me. I was basically held up against a corner literally and figuratively. When you're in that position, your survival instinct kicks in. Basically I was…protecting myself in all of those instances. Am I to understand that a woman shouldn't defend herself?" Jackie explained.

"Ms. Rambolina, the purpose of this hearing is for you to convince us whether or not you have actually changed. Up until a few months ago when your charges were not fully expressed, you remained non-violent, silent, and became a member of society again. But because of…George Washington Duke's latest plan for the city of Philadelphia, he has offered you a chance for, should you win it of course, freedom. Will you, Ms. Rambolina, be able to keep from performing illegal acts once we release you in Rocky Balboa's custody?"

"Yes I would."

"Why do you believe that?" asked the third member.

"Because it's like you said, I have Rocky." she simply said.

* * *

"I don't believe it." said Apollo appalled. "He really did it for me." He shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes. Apollo was now armed with the information of the future. Months later, Rocky had challenged Ivan Drago and managed to defeat him. "He truly is...a great man." He added despite the roaring crowd. Rocky was being hugged by Tony, Paulie and several spectators. Apollo wished he could be one of those few to touch him.

"He's somethin' alright." Mickey agreeing. He rubbed his eye to wipe a tear coming down his cheek. "Now I know why _I _trained him, because he ain't scared of no pain." He said boldly.

"I wonder if he thought the same about me. I always knew how much he kind of resented me for teasing him before we ever even fought. I wonder if he knew how much he influenced me...changed me."

"Here's your answer kid." Mickey motioned to the ring where Rocky was making a speech.

"In this ring, there were...two people killing each other but that's better than two million. What I'm trying to say is...if I can change...and you can change...everyone can change!" He declared and everyone cheered.

"Ain't that somethin?" Apollo murmurred. He finally understood now. Rocky really was there for him and for that, he was beaming with pride.

The scene instantly changed and both Mickey and Apollo found themselves in the empty ring from before. They both went in to discuss what they've seen.

"You knew all this beforehand?" Apollo asked Mickey.

"Yeah...feels good seein' it again though. It was better to show you."

"So basically you like... tell the future. That was what happened. But how- what good will it do by showing me what Rocky's done?" Apollo asked.

"Like I said, in a way...it's about helping 'im." Mickey simply said. "Cuz' things got woise when he finished that fight."

Apollo frowned.

* * *

Rocky was livid in seeing Duke's face. He just wanted to cause him so much pain. Thought and reason left Rocky and the next thing he knew he charged at the man. He grabbed him by his collar and pushed him near the stairs at the corner.

"Now you know better than to put your hands on a superior boy! Put me down if you know what's good fo' you!" Duke sneered.

"Why you doin' this huh?...HUH?" Rocky shouted.

"You started a war you can't afford!" Duke smiled. Rocky was about to raise his fist when a figure came out the door behind him.

"Rocky put him down!" Adrian said coming outside now.

"Thank you!" he said adjusting his collar.

"You're a monster. Don't you dare thank me! Now what are you doing here and what do you want?" asked Adrian.

With an over the top self-assurance, he answered. "I came outta the goodness of my _heart _and because I felt so charitable today, I came to ask you..." Duke turned to Rocky who was seething. "for one last chance...Join me and we'll forget this whole thing." He grinned.

Rocky stepped up to him and simply said with a growl. "Take a hike."

Duke only sneered. "Well in a way, that's just good to hear cuz' it'll just make this whole thing better to enjoy. I mean..." he chuckled in disbelief. "What makes you think she can win?"

In two seconds of actual thinking, Rocky answered. "She's got me."

"That's right." A figure said behind Duke. Rocky smiled in relief that it was Jackie with two police officers behind her. Duke turned around and said "Hey...Jackie Rambolina, long time no see. You lookin' good. You lost weight right?" he chuckled.

"And you gained some...right?" she quipped.

Duke laughed. "Wow you're good." he said waving a finger at her. "I came here to ask Rocky whether he should reconsider and join me and I guess he's still stubborn as a mule."

"Get out because I don't talk or deal with jackasses." she said.

Duke put his hands in mock surrender. "Fine." he said and walked towards the officers. "Officers no need to inform you of Jackie's conditions to keep her parole on the up and up. You guys are doin' your jobs right?" Duke raised an eyebrow to them.

"I don't like the girl either and we do know our jobs so please leave if this is not your property." one of the officers said strictly.

"Pleasure meeting you officer Boyt." he smiled and walked away to his limo.

The officers went away after discussing with the Balboa's about Jackie's parole. Jackie was still outside looking at the Balboa's as they stood near the entrance to the house.

"He's a jerk." Rocky said smiling and agreeing with what Jackie was thinking.

"Yes he is. Yes he is." she nodded her head.

"Wanna come in now?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Jackie said smirking as she was walking toward them. "Thank you guys really."

As she walked in there with Rocky and Adrian following her. Paulie scratched his head as he murmurred to himself. "Rambolina...that's her last name?" he asked incredulously.

* * *

As Ivan Drago was seated in his plane, he was shaking his head. At the moment, he had no idea what he was about to do. Ivan was acting on instinct and decided to go to the one place that he needed to deal with some mental problems he was having. Most of them revolved around Rocky Balboa. He had to help him now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was 7:00 in the morning. Inside a large building, three individuals looked around at the secluded gym they were in. _Mickey's Gym. _The building was dark and gloomy safe for a few lights still on. Rocky, Jackie and Paulie wondered aloud as to how they were going to begin. Both of them had their hands in their pockets apparently anxious as to how to resolve the situation they were currently in.

"People are complainin' about this man vs woman boxing thing." Paulie began.

"We got a fight coming up. How and where do we start?" Jackie asked Rocky.

"We're going to need the big guns." Paulie said looking at Rocky.

"If you're thinking about Tony. He's unavailable. He's training somebody right now and can't commit." Rocky stated sadly. "We need somebody with more experience in this. I don't want the same mistake to happen again."

"What do you mean?" Jackie frowned.

Rocky looked at her and hesitated. This was one of Rocky's biggest fears. The possibility that the same thing that happened with Tommy Gunn could happen to Jackie. He might lose her and she might reject him. After a long pause, Rocky finally answered "I got this idea that…maybe I didn't too good with Tommy because I wasn't a good enough trainer. I wasn't there for him. He was led astray and I couldn't do nothing about him."

"He used ya Rock from the beginning! I keep telling you that kid wasn't no good!" Paulie said outloud.

"I came from the same upbringing this punk did. Unlike him I still retain my beliefs and my morality. Those 'crimes' I committed, I only did them because dark forces made me. People who took away my hope and my dignity. It was the only way I could get them back. Tommy Gunn probably had the same thing done to him. His own hope and pride was lost and he did nothing about it. That's...the difference between me and him." Jackie said. "You have to believe me." she added with tears in her eyes.

Rocky gave a warm smile and because of what Jackie said that he finally got an idea.

* * *

"No woman in boxing history has ever had much of a place in the boxing world, much less fight a man who is superior to her. How can George Washington Duke pull something like this off?" an ESPN commentator spoke.

"That remains to be said. But still the entire country is going ape over this upcoming match between the disgraced Tommy Gunn and a rookie female fighter Jackie Rambolina." another ESPN commentator replied.

In an airport, a crowd of people looked at the TVs stationed near the terminal. A member of the crowd stood out as he watched what the men were saying on the screen. The gigantic behemoth looked on with eager interest. He looked around though to make sure people didn't recognize him. He pulled his cap down and put his sunglasses on, then he left.

Arriving in Philadelphia was a strange experience for Ivan Drago, immediately he began to feel culture shock within an instant. He looked around as cars honked, strange posters littering the sidewalk, music blaring, and buildings that had an odd decor. Ivan was in a taxi cab for the first time and already he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by what America had. He began to get pensive as to how to deal with what was to come, unaware that the driver was watching him.

"Hey you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" the taxi driver asked him with a hint of excitement as if he actually did know who he was.

Ivan coughed and responded with a crude American accent that sounded too high pitched. "Nah, actually this is my first time here. I'm from LA."

"Oh never mind then sorry buddy."

Ivan nodded absentmindedly and looked back out the window. As he continue to watch the new world he was in, he caught a glimpse of several men fighting in a random alleyway right next to a bank. As the car sped, Ivan could not imagine how he, could do what happened next.

* * *

As soon as they left Mickey's Gym, Rocky, Paulie and Jackie were a bit excited as to what they will finally do. The idea was for Jackie to train at a women's boxing gym that Rocky found. He was amazed he didn't think of it sooner. "I didn't know why I didn't thought of it until just now, you know?" he chuckled.

"Well at least we finally got a plan." Jackie said happily.

"Yo Rock get a look at this!" Paulie grumbled and pointed his head forward. Several spectators soon followed Rocky's gaze. Witnesses screamed as to what was happening.

Rocky saw two men making their way out of a bank with bags of money under their armpits and guns in their hands. One of them called out as they came down the stairs "Where's LaVonne?"

"He went out the back just forget him and go!" his partner cried out. Both thieves went off despite people looking.

Rocky could not believe what was happening and his anxiousness turned to anger. Paulie wondered how this was happening as he said "All this in broad daylight?"

Rocky saw how Jackie ran towards the situation. "Hey wait don't!" Rocky went after her.

"Aw geez not again!" Paulie ran as well throwing his cigar away.

* * *

An armed assailant with a black ski mask on was brutally beating a security guard with his bare hands. As he took a gun out and prepared to pull the trigger, he felt like his breath left him. He couldn't breathe. A great hand pressed against his throat from behind. The assailant dropped his gun and tried to get the humongous hand off him but couldn't pry it off and the next thing he knew, was total blackness. He was knocked out cold. The security guard laying on the ground, began to pant harder when he saw his rescuer: Ivan Drago.

"There would have to be another party involved." Ivan frowned. "He could not rob a bank by hisself." He told the security guard. Ivan Drago hated thieves, people who would not bother making a life for their own and had to resort to stealing then working hard.

"Two other men. They uh...went out the front." The guard said as he nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off Drago.

Ivan looked ahead and nodded. He began to follow suit. But the guard pressed on.

"Hey I'm badly hurt. I need help."

"Call 911!" Ivan shrugged as he ran leaving a frustrated guard behind.

He went out the front of the bank but found no one and looked around to find out which direction they went.

"All I saw was two men coming out and going towards that direction..." Ivan looked to a witness telling a police officer what happened. He looked to where she was looking as she was explaining what had happened and Ivan immediately ran, despite police vehicles already going that direction as well. He followed them instead keeping his distance. Eventually they stopped and saw the place in which the bank robbers had settled in. A women's gym.

Ivan heard the list of demands coming from one of the bank robbers. "I want a chopper on the roof now or else I start shooting!" He yelled at one of the police officers twenty feet away.

"How many hostages?" the police officer asked through his bullhorn.

"Twenty or thirty women and wouldn't you know it? Rocky Balboa and his pal!" He growled.

"He's there!" Ivan murmurred softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In what seemed to be an impressive short amount of time, a hostage situation had occurred. The women's gym was taken over by two heavily armed hooded individuals whom wasted no time taking over the place to gain an advantage over the police. Rocky, for the first time came up with what would make these guys steal a bank and then take a women's gym under their control? He then remembered that he saw a newspaper article down the street a few hours before he, Paulie and Jackie made their way to Mickey's Gym in pursuit of the lowlifes. The headline read: "Crime Rate Escalates."

Rocky knew it to be the cause of George Washington Duke. Of course, he was the kind of man who would pay no attention to the economy of a city much less for what people make on a weekly basis. Rocky supposed correctly that so far George Washington Duke was a negative effect, a virus on the city of Philadelphia. No jobs, no money thus, crime becomes too apparent. He shook his head thinking this and went back to reality where the two hoodlums were finished making their demands to the police outside. Rocky could not help but recognize one of the robbers' voices. It sounded familiar.

"Everybody shoosh and shush! We don't want hurt nobody but we will if we got to!" the robber had said and members of the gym which composed entirely of female stood with their backs to the wall including Rocky, Paulie and Jackie. One by one their wrists were tied together with cord. The women were frightened and several were crying. "We got the place wired with explosives that will make this place a crater if one of you ladies and gents get out of line!" shouted the menacing hoodlum. Everyone cowered in fear at what was just being said. Rocky shook his head as if wanting to say 'yeah, it's worse.'

"Well, Well, Well..." one of the bank robbers said as he slowly approached Rocky apparently getting a good look at him. "Who do we have here?"

Rocky wanted to speak but the thief cut him with a jab to his gut. He coughed. The punch was unexpected and he fell to the ground. Rocky hissed in pain. The other bank robber held his arms in case he wanted to attack. He was led into the gym arena which was in the middle of the room they were in. Rocky struggled as he was being dragged towards it.

"Don't! Leave him alone!" Jackie screamed. But it was too late and Rocky was to another room.

As soon as he was tossed by the two criminals through the ropes. The masked hoodlum stood in the middle of the ring and looked down at Rocky."Look after them. I'mma go deal with him." Soon the accomplice went off with a nod. "Rocky Balboa..." He finished and placed a hand on his chin. "What? You don't know who I am?" the robber then took his mask off.

Astonishment overwhelmed Rocky as he saw the robber revealed at last. He was big, black and burly. Baldness showed on the hoodlum's left and right side of his head. He was unshaven on his chin and sideburns. What made him more recognizable was the gaze he gave Rocky. It was Clubber Lang who sported an evil grin at Rocky.

* * *

Blue and white light was the glow that gave off everywhere in the place they were. Apollo was used to it now and it disappeared as he finally materialized towards an unknown area where loads of people were stationed to give questions to what seemed to Apollo, three or four people on seated on stage. The press conference was already in effect. Mickey was right next to him. Before they were transported, Mickey had already told Apollo that Rocky gave up everything and was back to where he started. There was a protegé of Rocky that was getting to be a problem. Apollo listened as to what was going on.

A newspaper editor called out to the young fighter. "Do you think it was too easy?"

The young man responded quickly as if he was on top of the world. "I took some shots, but I was never hurt. I'm just glad to be the champ!" He shook the heavyweight championship belt in the air.

Another member of the media called out. "Don't you think this looked like more like a sparring session than a championship?"

Apollo looked on as Tommy Gunn was becoming infuriated over the questions the reporters were giving him which he naturally assumed were insults. Apollo thought hard as he looked at the young fighter. He nodded in understanding. Apollo had met and dealt with people who were tempted by money and greed. He himself almost did. In a way, Tommy was a lot like Apollo.

"I know how this is gonna turn out." Apollo said unexpectedly.

"Whadaya mean?" Mickey asked.

"It's like you said, Rocky lost his fortune and trained a young fighter but betrayed him in the long run. My question is...why are you showing me all of this?" He waved a hand emphasizing his point. "How can we possibly help him if we're..."

"Well...Rocky is special, like I said. That doesn't mean that he a'int thinking about us. We're seeing all this because it kinda gives us clues as to what's happened to him and how we can help him." Mickey said.

Apollo looked on with confusion and shook his head as he still didn't quite understand. "I'm just sayin' we're irrelevant. Even if we did have all this information how exactly do we help Rock?"

"A man can dream can't he?" Mickey grinned.

Apollo now looked more confused with that response.

* * *

Ivan Drago, quick for a man so tall wasted no time in trying to intervene so that he stop the current predicament. If Rocky died, he would never get the chance to do what he needed to in order to regain some closure in his life. He made his way to the back of the building. Avoiding the police was no problem as he took another route instead. As he went around, he took the long way to avoid the police and crowd and made his way to the back of the building.

There were two squad cars in the back position. Only two police officers were stationed with their guns drawn out waiting for any order from their commanding officer. Ivan Drago knocked them out from behind. As the policemen laid down on the floor, Ivan took the chance to get in through the back door.

Rocky was still being brutally beaten by Clubber Lang and the worst part about it was that he couldn't get free to defend himself. "You took away my belt, now I'ma take away your life and for that...I pity you fool!" He gave him another cross to his chin. Rocky was close to getting knocked out cold. But what he nor Lang realized was that Jackie standing across the wall in the other room with the other women, was close to freeing herself. Cutting the cord with a small knife she had always carried around with.

Jackie looked at the robber with hatred and contempt. He was looking at the other room where the sounds of punching and hitting were occurring. Jackie knew he was distracted and she was close to finally cutting the last thread of the cord she was bound with. "What are you doin?" Paulie mouthed silently.

Jackie simply winked at him.

* * *

The SWAT team had just arrived and as protocol needed to make sure all standard police teams were in perfect communication order. However, there was a team in the back that was left non-responsive.

"Sir, we lost communication with the officers in the back." an officer outside reported to his commanding lieutenant.

The lieutenant cursed under his breath. He was now assuming the worst. "Must have shot them! We have no choice. Tell them if they do not release the hostages in five minutes, we'll go in by force. No negotiation." he said.

The lead officer nodded and then hurried back to the rest of his comrades to issue the order.

* * *

Ivan Drago made his way in what seemed like a basement judging by the dark decor. He had heard commotion coming from above and because he did, he had to make his way quickly and cautiously. Drago eagerly wanted to see what was happening. Making his way up the stairs where a door was shown above, Drago made his way toward it. As he got to it, he turned the doorknob only to find it lock. He swore in his mind. If he opened it by force, the thieves will hear it. He paused to decide what course of action he should take despite the noise he was hearing on the other side.

Rocky was dealt with by a hard blow to his jaw. "You're a disgrace." He spat out softly.

"Whatchu say?" Lang picked him roughly by the collar so that they were face to face. "You got lucky last time but you ain't gon' be so lucky now!" He then headbutted Rocky and it was that hit that finally knocked him out cold. Yet he could hear Lang mocking him. "He down ladies and gents! 1...

"_2_..." Rocky had his eyes closed for exactly those two seconds. It was then that he finally opened them that he realized that he was in a different setting than where he was. He was in an empty ring surrounded by blue and white light along with a lot of fog passing by. He got up and as he stood he realized he was no longer bound as he stared at his hands. "_3_..." Lang's voice was still heard.

After a few moments, he turned around and saw a figure making his way toward him. The man was in the other corner. He finally materialized as he stepped forward. "Who is that? What do you want?" he cried.

"Just an old sparring buddy." It was Apollo creed.

"_4_..."

Rocky paid no attention to Lang's voice and instead stood in mesmerization at Apollo. "How?" he finally spoke.

"No time to explain all I can say is you need to get your head back in the game. I know how it turned out for you but like I told you before one time...it ain't ever over."

"_5_..."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Apollo." Rocky said with tears in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be man. You got another chance at this and you don't even see it." Apollo said.

"_6_..."

"Chance for what?"

"To be a great and yet...good person."

"_7_..."

"I feel like I can't no more, you know?"

"_8_..."

"That depends on you...you got two seconds what do you want to do?" Apollo asked with a smile.

"_9_..."

"It was great seeing you." Rocky smiled.

"Likewise."

Everything dematerialized all of a sudden and Rocky finally had his eyes opened. But what he saw was unbelievable. It was Ivan Drago and Clubber going at it in the ring!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Apollo came out of a strange zone, a zone that allowed him to stand on the boundary between life and death. He felt great all of a sudden. It was evident by the smile on his face. It soon turned into a grin. As he walked in a random void, he saw Mickey standing in front of him.

He nodded in understanding.

"We can still help him. Come on!" Mickey waved an arm to Apollo to hurry along and soon both of them were watching another scenery.

Apollo knew the plan was to help Rocky and he didn't want to stop helping him. He wanted to continue him. For that, Apollo continued to smile for the fact that in life or in death, he can still make a difference.

* * *

Rocky had opened his eyes in great surprise to see two of his former combatants taking swings at each other. He saw how Ivan Drago attempted to pummel Clubber Lang. All of this happened in a ring which was the funny thing. _Just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder _thought Rocky. Still in pain, he attempted to adjust his position to get a better view.

Clubber Lang started to control the fight by launching several of his hard-hitting swings to Ivan's face. Each hit seemed to stun Drago. He staggered backward to the pole where Lang pummeled him repeatedly in his chest. He then attempted to launch another hit to Drago's face. Surprisingly he ducked out of the way, where Drago got out from the corner, launched a jab to Lang's abdomen causing him to keel over and with a yell, Drago gave him a massive uppercut to Lang that sent him flying across the ring.

Spitting out blood, Lang got up and tackled Ivan where he hit him wildly like an animal. It was then that Rocky wished he could get loose to give Drago a chance. Rocky knew Ivan was probably here for a grudge as well but he wasn't finished with Lang and if that meant joining a former adversary to take him down, so be it. He thought.

* * *

Finally free from her bindings, Jackie motioned to the robber in front of her. "Hey! For a robber, you sure got your dignity stolen huh?"

Women gasped at her response and Paulie just shook his head in regret.

"You got something you wanna say?" The robber started on Jackie when she then kicked him in the kneecap. As he fell, he shot off a round in the ceiling on reflex, Jackie's bindings burst opened and she began to launch a brutal assault on the criminal. Using what seemed like lightning fast speed, she spun and elbowed him in the face followed by a hard blow across the robber's face.

Paulie can tell the women were shocked at the attack Jackie was launching. Paulie murmurred to one of them. "I taught her everything she knows."

* * *

"Shots fired!" one of the commanding officers replied to one of his superiors on his phone. "Forget the negotiator. We're going in!" The commanding officer motioned to his Captain whom grabbed a bullhorn and was about to give orders to the SWAT team in front of the building, many of them holding their rifles and pointing them toward the entrance of the building.

"Hold that fire!"

The commanding officer looked flabbergasted at that response. "Sir we have a shot fired!" he said exasperated.

"No scream, no perps coming out telling us what happened, no call, we don't know what caused that. Five minutes. Inform the Lieutenant."

"Keep the people back!" A frustrated lieutenant standing right next to him shouted to one of the officers keeping the increasing crowd in check.

A junior officer did his best to keep the crowd calm. "Ma'am I'm going to need you and everyone else to move back." He ordered.

"We heard on the news Rocky's in there! We're here to help him! Isn't that right guys?" The whole crowd answered her question by saying "Rocky! Rocky!" over and over again.

The junior officer looked at his captain with a deflated look on his face apparently signaling that control is almost impossible.

Nicky Richards, a reporter for channel 9 couldn't help but see a certain window in front of the building. He saw a two figures in what looked to be a ring far inside. "Hey check that out!" he whispered to his partner.

"Oh my God!"

"I know, right?"

"Do you think we're the only ones seeing this?"

Always a man who lived dangerously, Nicky motioned to his assistant. "Grab the camera and we'll see soon enough." They both attempted to get closer despite the growing mob.

* * *

The thief now had various moves that matched Jackie's and both were in what seemed to everyone sitting around them, as a fierce dance. Jackie was getting more than frustrated at the criminal. She was giving everything and as much as she launched a few blows, they were blocked. She hated being inferior than a man. Her speed was more than consistent but her strength was still at an average level. Wanting to end this quickly, she kneed him in the groin area making him go down in an instant. Immediately, she began to tie him up both his feet binded as well as his hands.

"Whatcha waitin for? Rock's in trouble!" Paulie cried reminding her. Apparently she did forget and went off quickly in search for him.

"You coulda untied me too." murmurred Paulie as he struggled to get free as well.

A ferocious Clubber Lang continued to have the upper hand in the fight. He was on top of him hitting him with Drago putting up his fists to protect his face. Rocky saw this and continued to struggle against his bindings. He needed to get away from the fight. He had second thoughts and was brought to the conclusion that Drago could not possibly accept his help. Knowing both these men, one of them could still commence attack on him. Rocky's thoughts were soon emptied as he saw Lang take out a gun from his back pocket and pointing it at Drago's face.

"You shoulda not have climbed down from the beanstalk, fool!" Lang taunted and was about to pull the trigger.

It was then that he saw an unexpected sight. Jackie was on top of the turn buckle crouching and looked ready to jump.

Rocky cried out. "What are you-?"

She then jumped and landed on Lang with incredible force, knocking the gun off his hand which slid on the ring floor and out of sight.

"Jackie!"

She got off Clubber Lang's back and as she took off her jacket, Jackie stood in a fighting position. Lang frowned at the newcomer.

"You serious? You want some of this?" he yelled. He then sent a hit that could have made a hole in a concrete wall. Jackie blocked the punch amazingly using her jacket wrapping his wrist and bringing him face to face with him. Both of them grit their teeth.

Soon, Jackie fell down with her jacket sprawled on the side. It was then that Jackie's knife fell out of the pocket and landed near Drago's body.

"NO!" Rocky saw Jackie and trouble and tried to get loose.

Ivan Drago saw the scene in which the young woman was getting subdued and then he looked at Rocky. The knife next to him suggested that the opportunity he was looking for was finally within reach. He grabbed it and very slowly crawled towards Rocky.

Rocky then saw Ivan approaching him with a knife. In fear, he struggled to get free. "I need to save her!" he yelled at him.

Surprisingly, Drago turned a scared Rocky Balboa around and attempted to cut the rope that tied his hands together.

* * *

Nicky Richards had found a way around the building without being seen by the police. His assistant holding the camera followed him inside the building.

"We have to be extremely quiet, like we're not here. OK, Riley?" They were walking up a set of stairs that led to the main floor.

"Got it. This is some predicament." he whispered.

"Heck of a way to help, isn't it?" Nicky winked to Riley.

Sneaking their way into a hostage filled area, Nicky and Riley were determined to make themselves notorious in news-making history. They found themselves facing a door and after hearing sounds of struggle inside, Nicky opened the door slowly. As the door swung opened, they found themselves facing a ring with several individuals including Rocky in it.

"You getting this?" Nicky asked Riley.

"Already am!" he whispered back. Riley marveled at what he personally referred to as an 'epic' sight.

With his hands freed, Rocky with eyes that signalled intense hatred and confidence, got up and turned to face Lang on the ground about to hit Jackie. It would be a blow that could end her. Rocky clenched his fists so hard, they shook. Rocky wasted no time and grabbing Lang's wrist that was in the air. Lang turned to face Rocky with a growl but Rocky just hit him hard in the face. Lang fell backwards which gave Rocky enough time to go to Jackie.

"Jackie, you OK?"

"Yeah." she nodded still on the ground.

"Free the others."

Jackie got out of the ring but not before she took a curious glance toward Drago who was on the ground rubbing his forehead, apparently still seeing stars. She didn't know why but felt as if she had to help him. He did take a severe beating.

Nicky Richards was documenting the incredible sight without being seen. So far, he was explaining in rapid whisper to the general public in full detail what was happening.

"As you can see, Rocky Balboa, the two time former heavyweight champion is doing whatever it takes to incapacitate what looks to be Clubber Lang. A young woman who fits the description of Jackie Rambolina, a former criminal herself helping Rocky. This is truly a spectacular sight."

"Come on Rocky fight this guy hard!" whispered Riley.

* * *

"This is all over the world now, Mr. Duke. This fight you initiated was almost impossible and yet however you achieved it financially, there are many who claim that the underdog, a Jackie Rambolina will not be able to handle a fighter like Tommy Gunn. Hence the fight is still not that popular enough nor interesting to the spectators as we've seen from the polls."

George Washington Duke wished he could agree with what the interviewer was saying but he had to keep people interested and it was something he knew well enough to do.

"I told you all and everyone else, and I still say, simply, it's time for something new."

"Excuse me Mr. Duke, we seemed to be getting something new as well for we are cutting to a video feed of a hostage situation in downtown Philadelphia where a Rocky Balboa and Jackie Rambolina are engaging a fight with a former boxing fighter Clubber Lang."

Duke turned his head over in surprise and saw on a monitor everything that was happening.

"Only in America." he said simply.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The whole footage spread out through the country so fast, it was practically on every news channel. But more primarily, the sports media was taking it more seriously. The footage contained Rocky, Clubber Lang, Ivan Drago, and Jackie Rambolina fighting in a gym ring. Nobody can ascertain how the footage was being shot for the fact that the gym was being taken over by now-turned criminal Clubber Lang and an unknown accomplice. Nobody else can ascertain as to how Rocky Balboa's former opponents came to town.

There were many questions that came with no answers. Everybody on TV was very perplexed. One thing was for certain however, everybody was cheering in every vicinity in Philadelphia for Rocky and Jackie to win against their captors. The police refused to comment and speculate with news reporters. Nobody with a high authority was sure what was going on. They simply waited. The funny thing was that everyone had the same scenario, the same dramatic ending that included somebody walking out the door the victor, the heroes or the villain.

In a practice ring, Rocky had shown that he still retained his speed and stamina given to him from Apollo Creed's training a few years ago. Jackie and Rocky each gave Lang serious blows to every part of his body. Rocky can tell just as well as Jackie that Lang was weakening, he was indeed getting tired. Eventually Clubber Lang went down hard when Jackie launched an impressive kick to his head.

Rocky smiled at her. He was impressed and couldn't find a way to explain it to her. She smiled back. Rocky frowned a bit at the way she smiled. It was as if an angel would smile, he thought to himself.

The moment was over as a loud sound occurred. Jackie looked and saw a hole in her left shoulder. She then went down.

"NO!" Rocky cried.

Nicky taking a peak from the basement door which was open ajar, felt as if someone pushed him in and knew it wasn't his assistant was as if he had lost control of his actions because the next thing he knew, he was crouching and made his way into the gym where he saw Drago beaten on the floor and looking over to his left, Nicky went to a sporting equipment section at the corner of the room. He made his way back with an object in his hands. He threw the object beside Drago, whom had his eyes closed the whole time.

Clubber Lang reappeared and pointed his gun at Rocky. Giving him a bloody grin, he said. "You're turn, fool!" he cocked the gun.

Suddenly a flat, blunt object struck Lang's head from behind. He went down instantly. Ivan Drago, still beaten from his fight with Clubber Lang held a baseball bat from the gym, was in a daze. In fatigue, Drago sat down in the corner post, letting go of the bat in the process.

Rocky cradled Jackie in his arms immediately as he went to her side.

Jackie was panting hard but she looked up at Rocky nevertheless. "I wanted to help. I wanted to prove to you I was strong to begin with. Did I do it? Did I do it?" she asked softly with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah you did it. You got him. You saved all of us..."

"I don't want to go yet. I want to help you take back the city."

"You will. You will. Just hang in there. You're going to be alright, kid."

All of a sudden, the door to the club burst open as several police officers including a SWAT team made their way in, securing the area. A few secured the hostages and removed their bindings. A SWAT Team member cuffed the accomplice while the lieutenant and captain made their way to the ring area with both frowns shown on their faces. They were trying to make out what they saw. Eventually the captain climbed in the ring including a few paramedics that he ordered in.

Rocky looked back to Jackie who now had her eyes closed. He shook her, trying to wake her up but couldn't. "Jackie! JACKIE!" he cried. He then hugged her tightly.

"Mr. Balboa, what happened here?" the captain said with his arms stretched, showing his frustration and confusion. Rocky felt like all speech was taken away from him. He did not know what to say.

It was then that Nicky and Riley made their way to the gym as soon as they finally see the robbers subdued. Nicky was about to give his report on what happened but before he could even start, two police officers came up and questioned them.

"What were you two thinking going in by yourselves?" the officer told them outrageously.

The reporter shook his head, unable to answer the question properly."I don't know...I guess it was one of those out-of-body experiences." Nicky frowned as the question did seemingly confuse him. Why _did_ he go in?

Paulie made his way toward Rocky in the ring, albeit he struggled but eventually got in. Rocky kneeled in front of Jackie while the paramedics were taking care of her.

"Yo, Rocko what happened to her?"

"She got shot, Paulie." Rocky muttered miserably.

"How?"

Rocky merely stood silent and found that talking was something he wasn't looking forward to right now.

* * *

Drago saw the whole thing. Rocky was crying to the young woman he had in his arms. Ivan knew better than to get involved with other people's affairs but he could not get the feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to be sad himself. Emotion was something that was foreign to him. In the end, Ivan thought to himself. _What was the real reason for coming here? _Seeing how Rocky took no notice of him, he got up and left. He had no choice but to talk to the police. Apparently interfering with a crime was also questionable to the police. So he gave his story to the only reporter available in the room. He said his name was Nicky.

Drago felt it was the right thing to do. It was closest to closure as he could get. He needed the hole inside of him patched up. Giving his account of what happened and why he wanted to help would only fill up the empty hole to a minimal extent but he also knew a way of making himself feel better in the long run. After a few hours of talking to the press and the police, Ivan Drago left to initiate a plan. One thing that he made sure was glued to everyone's mind was what Drago had said to the screen as he was being interviewed. "I'm not a monster anymore."

* * *

"So now that this girl is out of commission, what's going to happen to us?" Tommy Gunn asked.

In an office somewhere in the Philadelphia Town Hall, a black middle-aged man sat across a table with Tommy standing by. George Washington Duke was wearing a bemused smile on his face. He had heard what happened. "What's going to happen to _you _is in question. I, however, have taken it upon myself to see that this is one step closer to getting what I want."

"What are you talking about?"

Ignoring him, Duke went on. "I was hoping something like this would happen. This is why I'm always telling myself that I'm the greatest promoter of all time and If this girl doesn't make it, we get it all!" he grinned.

"You mean if she dies?" Tommy asked.

"What do you think?" Duke gave a half-smile.

* * *

"Will she make it?"

"She's in a coma, Adrian." Rocky then sat down at the table. He looked heavily distressed. Rocky felt as if she let Jackie down. He was supposed to have saved her. _Does this mean everyone I try and help when it comes to fighting always leaves me because of something? _He asked himself this question. Adrian knew exactly what he was thinking and sat down next to him.

"You know for a time now, I thought, she might become like Tommy Gunn and get obsessed with fame and fortune. I worried then. But after getting to know her, she's truly radiant and pure of heart in a sense. I think maybe she's the one. Your true student and she, in turn, would help you become the best trainer there ever was, even better than Mickey or Apollo."

"I ain't like Mickey or Apollo, Adrian." Rocky moaned with tears in his eyes.

"Yes you are. You have the best from both of them. They've helped you and in a way they will help Jackie. I know what you're thinking too. Robert will always know everything about you, your goodness and your spirit. You'll always have that to pass onto him. This woman deserves that too. She's earned it."

Adrian then put a hand on top of Rocky's. He then nodded in understanding.

Paulie then came in looking serious. "Hey uh…things still ain't takin a turn for the good, Roc."

"What do you mean, Paulie?"

"That Duke guy just heard about Jackie's condition and uh…he's using this as an excuse to say that he's more than close to having the city in his pocket now. It's all over the news, Rocko."

Rocky then banged his fists on the table in anger. He then shook his head. "Why is this happening?" he asked gritting his teeth. "I have told him over and over again, that he ain't gettin' me. I ain't winning this fight guys. This is bigger than anything that I ever faced."

Robert then came in and stood right next to Paulie. "Uhh...dad?"

"Hey how you doin'?" Rocky greeted his son almost absentmindedly.

"You got a visitor at the door." he said almost as if he was in disbelief at who he just saw.

"Who is it?"

He heard footsteps approaching slowly. Through the living room, Rocky could make out an extremely tall figure almost consumed by the night from outside coming in. Rocky couldn't believe it when the giant man walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Jackie felt like she was spinning. She had no control over it. All she could do was close her eyes shut. '_Where am I? What's happening?" _She stopped asking herself these questions. She knew nobody would answer her.

Whatever was happening to her, she knew that she was never going to resolve it if her eyes were closed. She knew that. Jackie then opened her eyes. A bright light was then shown to her. She squinted and frowned. _Is this Heaven? _Jackie looked to her left and right. She was in a ring but completely different from the one she qas previously in moments ago. She eventually sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

"I guess you can say this is the 'waiting area.' a voice answered her thought.

Jackie frowned at the response. She did not know to whom it belong to.

"Who's there?" Jackie could only make out thick fog in front of her but a silhouette of a man walked forward to her. She was perplexed at the person emerging.

"Just a friend with a common interest." Apollo Creed appeared in front of Jackie. He gave her a welcoming smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A pair of Nike sneakers made their way through an intensely clean floor. The hospital was always a place where the concept of worry grew exponentially. Through the corridor, the young figure tried to make his way to a certain room. The receptionist had already told him when he came in that visiting hours were almost over so he had to make it quick. As he went left through another corridor where an arrow pointing the direction had the words INTENSIVE CARE, the figure marched on without hesitation. He knew that the doctors had already taken the bullet out of her. However, Jackie Rambolina was not out of the woods yet.

Everywhere he looked he saw people in rooms where the only thing keeping them alive were machines that could malfunction at any time. The figure shook his head and walked on regardless of what he saw. Finally he came to the last door on the right. He looked at the room number and it was indeed the one the receptionist told him. Breathing in and out, the figure slowly opened the door. He took his time to survey her. The young woman, Jackie was laying on the bed connected to a machine, unmoving. She is the fallen angel, he thought. Her beautiful face unknowing and yet docile, her closed eyes gave her the impression that she was taking a deep sleep.

The young figure then made his way over to her side. He then sat down to her right side. Trying so hard to avoid the beeping coming from the heart monitor, he began to speak.

"Hi." he simply said and knew it was a feeble introduction but he went on.

"I heard about what happened to you. I'm sorry you got shot." He began to cry but stopped himself and did the best he could to continue. "You're the only true friend I've had. You-You're strong for a girl. You can't give up. You can't. I uh…know you can't hear me. But I like to believe that maybe you do even if you don't, you know and I just want you to know something, you may have suffered more than any other person out there…but you will succeed more than other person. I know that….because my dad knows that." Robert said.

Jackie could only further show her unmoving, sleeping state in response.

* * *

Whiskey bottles and beer littered the bartender's wall as Rocky looked at the mirror across from him. For the past two days, he was unshaven and depressed. Rocky had not seen Jackie two days since she was shot. He knew seeing her would only make his depression worse. Instead he waited for a call from her doctor explaining any change in her condition. Rocky had been coming to Andy's Bar ever since and what the patrons in the bar could not figure out was why he had not ordered anything any alcohol. Nobody had spoken to Rocky, apparently he looked like he needed to be alone. Even Andy knew, he had a lot on his plate.

Rocky had been a great fighter before. But a head injury prevented him from ever stepping into the ring again. He considered whether he should be taking on Tommy himself. Being a trainer now was not what he expected. Mickey, Apollo and Duke made it look so easy. He wanted so much to be an inspiration to everybody. So why wasn't he capable of guiding someone toward the right path? Why was everybody he ever came into contact defected? Rocky came to the conclusion that he had hit rock bottom this time and there was no way out of it.

Rocky heard the door open behind him but did not bother turning around. Heavy footsteps made their way toward him accompanied by soft murmurrs from the patrons. Rocky could instantly tell who he was but right now, he was not in the mood to talk. The footsteps then grew louder and stopped when the tall figure was right behind him. Two days ago, Rocky received a weird visit from Ivan Drago, the man who killed his friend, Apollo Creed. What Drago offered to Rocky was something totally unexpected. With his strange accent, Drago spoke behind him quietly.

"Are you finally willing to make a decision this time? And I'm not talking about the drink." he said.

Agitated, Rocky responded to him without turning around. "I just want to be left alone."

Ivan went to Rocky's side but did not sit on the stool. Instead he leaned with his back on the bar. "Do you want to know why I came back?" he asked facing him.

Rocky sighed. "Why?"

"Because _we _have unfinished business..." Drago said.

"Really? So why don't we go back in the alley then?"

"I know you are still mad over the loss of Apollo. I can only destroy, I cannot bring him back to life. But..." he trailed off before he continued. "Ever since you defeated me...I have become changed. At first I was angry that I was defeated for the first time but I realized it made me a better man now. I saw what my people were trying to make me out to be. Seeing you now, makes me angry, very angry indeed. You changed for the worst, Rocky Balboa. If you really meant what you said in your speech that day, you would be by that girl's side now." He then stepped off the stool section and gave a look to Rocky from his left side now.

"You have until tonight and it may be the moment when you will reconsider about what I have said." Ivan then turned around and left leaving a group of spectators speechless.

Rocky now deep in thought considered the possibility of taking his offer. If Jackie comes out of her coma, she will indeed need an intermediary that will help her win the fight against Tommy. Rocky couldn't do everything himself so he knew it was time to get all the help he could get.

* * *

Jackie wondered, perhaps out loud if this was an illusion within her mind. A world that unexpectedly was developed through imagination. Her subconscious must have been heavily influenced by the shot in the chest. It was enough to cause trauma. Why else would she be talking to one of Rocky's rivals?

"You're Apollo Creed." Jackie frowned.

"That's right." he nodded warmly.

"Obviously I'm having some side effects from the anesthesia." Jackie spoke out loud. "I've never even met you before in my life. Rocky did. Maybe something he told me about you manifested into this or maybe the doctors must have put me under. I must be hallucinating."

"If that's what you want to believe, I won't stop you. But just because reality is based on rules, those rules can be broken from time to time. In other words, reality can become more than fantasy."

"I'm not following you." Jackie shook her head. "It uh..sounds rather vague to me."

"Believe me that's what I thought at first when I arrived here. This..." Apollo looked above at the stadium ceiling with lights all around. "is a place where fighters with heart feel they need to do something first before they go on."

"'Go on'? What do you mean? Am I dead?" she asked.

"Hey..." Apollo said trying to calm him down. "This is just a waiting area. I came to tell you to keep on fighting, sweetheart."

"You-You talk as if you know me..."

"You have Rocky's spirit. You're pure of heart, strong, and not afraid to stand up for yourself. So you tell me? Do you have a reason to keep on living?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's the answer that will get you out." Apollo said.

"Well..." Jackie seriously now didn't know how to answer that question. She shook her head and turned away from Apollo as she found herself contemplating. Jackie knew was a woman who was different than all the rest of the women out there. Her life had been one of pure shambles and despair. Suffering was what she was used to. Everyday she prayed for it to stop. When she continued to go down a dark path, she took what she could get. She even murdered. With everything she had done and experienced, maybe she didn't deserve to go back.

* * *

Jack Johnson of channel 11 news cleared his throat about what he was about to present next. The man about to speak was hated throughout the state. Jack could barely keep his anger to a minimum but he tried his best. "We now cut to a live interview with the soon-to-be owner of Philadelphia, George Washington Duke."

Another video was shown with Duke giving a toothy grin. "Hello, city of brotherly love. I have come to deliver a message to each and every one of you. I understand some of you think of me as shady and...evil as some of you may think. But did it ever occurred to you all, that I could save this city from crime and poverty as it is so plagued at this very moment?" Duke then raised his arms in a hugging position. "Come on, Philly! Don't do me like this! Don't judge me if you don't know me!" he joked and then gave a hearty laugh. "Look Philly, Jackie Rambolina suffered an unfortunate accident. I know, I know, poor girl, city like this. But even I know she is in no condition to fight Tommy Gunn. She has been incapacitated for over 48 hours and of course she ain't woken up. I think she may be scared and may feel she really is not up to face Tommy Gunn at all. Jackie may be a smart girl after all. If she still wants to fight, then I want an answer! Is she dead or is she chicken?"

The television was then turned off. The nurse looked down at Robert, looking upset at what Duke just said.

"Visiting hours are over, young man."

"You heard what he said! You guys need to save her!" Robert declared.

"We are doing everything we can. Now you need to head on home. There's a storm coming. Your parents must be worried sick." the nurse then left.

Robert took no heed to what the nurse said and turned the television back on as soon as she was out of sight. As the screen took focus, Robert saw that Duke was still in an interview.

"...and so what you're saying is that you're about to check in on Jackie Rambolina right now?"

"I'm just sending someone in to keep an eye on her. To make she's you know, taken cared of." Duke smiled mischievously.

Robert then grew worried and started to panic. He looked from both Jackie to the screen again where the interviewer once again spoke.

"What do you mean by that, Mister Duke?"

"In about fifteen of my minutes, she will get a special visitor. Just to say hello, I promise."

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely, Duke was not going to send somebody in right now. Robert got out from under his seat and opened the door where he heard footsteps coming from the other end of the hallway. Gasping, he closed the door and locked it. Young Robert looked out the window and saw that it was raining hard. He was about to do something inexplicable. Jackie was Robert's friend, period.

* * *

Making his way inside Mickey's gym which was now closed, Rocky stood inside the makeshift ring again and waited. He didn't think this time. Every time he thought about something, he would feel worse. _Thinking about sad things only makes them worse. _He thought. Since he was not going to think about the Jackie situation, he did something else. He pretended he was fighting someone. Practing his jabbing was one of the few moves that made Rocky relive the past all over again. Fighting was the only thing he was good at.

Rocky then heard a door open and in came the physically imposing Ivan. From where Rocky was standing in the ring, he can see that Drago's hard face showed clear understanding. Rocky knew it and it stunned him. _Had he really changed?_

"So...you're here. Do you have an answer?" Drago spoke.

Rocky sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you. What about other offer?"

After a few brief seconds of silence, Rocky merely nodded and said with a smile. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Robert was clearly not thinking and he didn't care about the consequences that was likely to ensue should he get caught. He was dragging an unconscious Jackie out of the window. Carrying only the assumption that Duke was sending a hitman or somebody else to hurt or to mock Jackie, Robert was taking no chances. He did however, check to see whether the machines weren't going to affect her should he turn them off. Luckily, her condition didn't change as he tried to lift her from her bed. But due to his size he couldn't and had to pull her by the arms.

Breaking the window was not hard for Robert to manage. Grabbing an unknown object, he broke the window and seeing that he was a few stories above, carefully placed Jackie into one of the scaffolds attached to the building. By the time Robert got out of the window himself, he heard someone break the door open. He didn't stop and looked he just held on to Jackie. _I have to protect her. She's a sister to me! _He thought.

On the scaffold, Robert could hardly grab hold of her due to the immense rain pouring down on him. Thunder and lightning occurred nonstop. Robert looked down to see a ladder leading to the ground. He just had to figure out how he was going to hold on to Jackie while climbing down at the same time. As he thought for a solution, Robert heard yelling from up above the window he went out of. A nurse, a doctor and a man wearing a thick blue and white sport jacket was shown. _It's Tommy! _He gasped.

"Get him!" A doctor called out. "He's stealing the patient!"

Robert looked all around to see what he was going to do. Limp as she was, Robert got behind her and with a water hose on the scaffold used it to tie Jackie onto her. As they got several seven feet below the ground, Robert slipped and that was when Jackie fell on the pavement.

"NO!"

* * *

Apollo Creed looked at Jackie and he could tell she was considering her options. He knew somehow that she didn't think herself worthy to be alive. Thoughts are nothing sacred. He went over to her.

"What makes you unworthy not to go back?"

"Everything I've done for starters." Jackie said crying. As she did, rain began to fall upon both Apollo and Jackie. They both paid no mind.

"We've all suffered in this world." Apollo began. "Life is like that. You don't need me to tell you that."

"If I go back, I know it will be even harder." she said.

"Don't give up, Jackie. Rocky needs you! You need him! I've seen it all! He's going to help you in a way you never thought before. You can win this fight!"

"Then...I will." Jackie smiled amidst the rain and tears.

"Remember rain can't go on forever."

Suddenly a bright flash surrounded the entire area including both Apollo and Jackie.

* * *

Robert was held against the wall by a gruesome foe his father fought. He kicked and screamed at Tommy Gunn.

"Let go of me! You monster! Why you doing this?"

"Because I can! Because I ain't no bum like your father!" he taunted. "I mean you just killed that girl right now! You just did Duke and me a favor. How does that make you feel?"

It was that remark that made Robert struggle even more. But it was useless. Tommy's hand was around Robert's throat.

None of them took note that the sun was showing and yet rain was still falling. Yet despite Robert being choked by Tommy, he saw a marvelous sight. Jackie was rising. She looked around her surroundings including the sky. Despite the hospital gown she wore, Jackie looked like an angel that fell from heaven.

Tommy confused by Robert's facial expression turned around and was in deep shock himself. He let go of Robert and as he saw Jackie for a while, her eyes met his. Tommy backed away and walked off. Several people including hospital staff were astounded as to what happened.

"Jackie?" Robert stepped in front of her. "I dropped you. I thought you might have died."

"Hey...you saved my life buddy." she spoke softly.

They both embraced.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It seems everything was on television these days. Nothing unusual was unseen anymore. A spectacle, according to the news reporters, was shown on the screen. On the bar on the bottom of the screen, the title read: 'MIRACLE HAPPENS.' Above it, a young woman was embracing a young man.

A dark figure looked at the screen in astonishment and outrage.

"This kind of moment can make a heart explode with joy, ladies and gentlemen. Jackie Rambolina is back." The head news reporter stated.

"GAHHHH!" An enraged George Washington Duke clenched both of his fists and immediately sprang up from his seat. He had just gotten off the phone with Tommy Gunn who gave him the news as to Jackie Rambolina's condition. She was alive. It was enough to make him tear his own hair off. Before he yelled, he had thrown the phone from his desk to the wall to his left.

In his office, Duke tried to contemplate his next move. "What to do? What to do?" he chimed.

Knowing whatever option to incapacitate Jackie was ridiculous and pointless, Duke was reminded of something. He also realized why he had never thought about it before. "She ain't a man. She's a woman." A window of clarity was opened to him. Tommy was all that was man and Jackie was a woman, she was physically inferior to him. '_She has to be._" He kept repeating what he had just said. He began to chuckle now. "She'll lose and I'll win!" he growled.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Waking up from his dream, Rocky frowned at what he just experienced. It felt like a dramatic film was shown in his brain. Wiping the tears from his face in great surprise, Rocky sat on the edge of his bed. He then went over what he had seen.

"Hey….what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Adrian had apparently woken up as well.

Rocky was not sure how to answer her. He merely looked at the ground. The fact that he was confused made him feel older. He even looked older than he should.

"All these problems we're dealing with…I'm just…just worn out, I guess. I'll be alright."

Adrian rubbed his shoulder for comfort. "You sure?"

Looking at the clock on his drawer, it read 5:43 A.M. "Today is another day." Rocky said.

"You think she can do it?" Rocky asked Adrian.

"She has you."

Rocky was unsure whether to tell Adrian the dream he had. He was certain that the dream was accurate. Jackie had awoken due to something extraordinary. He couldn't explain it. '_Maybe I'm just thinking too much_.' he shook his head.

* * *

Jackie Rambolina wasn't out of the woods yet. The fact that she recovered was a miracle to her and to everyone else but it didn't mean she was 100%. Her left shoulder had a torn ligament that the doctors had trouble putting back together. When she got out of the hospital, her arm had been in a sling. She was left unsure as to when her arm would be alright again. To her, it only meant a huge weakness. The fight was coming soon and already she was at a great disadvantage.

Nobody knew. Rocky made sure of that. If word had gotten around that she was not in good condition, the fight would be cancelled and Duke would have everything.

"I'm working through the pain." Jackie had said.

Right now, strategies were being brought forward. In Mickey's old gym, four people stood in the ring. Rocky, Drago, Paulie and Jackie were discussing their plan.

"Tommy Gunn is a lethal killing machine. I understood you faced him before in an alley. But that didn't mean you win." Drago said.

"I know." Jackie nodded. She agreed. "He wanted me to beat him so he could get me arrested."

"Cheapskate if you ask me." Paulie grunted.

"I don't underestimate him if that's what you guys are getting at." Jackie nodded. "I know he's stronger and powerful."

"Do not give him credit, kiddo." Rocky started. "Drago and I agree that we should train you so that you can be as tough as him, you know?"

"But with my arm in such a state, I mean...I wish it would heal faster." Jackie said. "I don't want people especially Duke to find out about this."

"We got some solutions for that." Drago said.

Both Rocky, Drago and even Paulie worked as best they could to conceal Jackie's current condition especially whenever they were outside. In the meantime, Jackie was doing her arm therapy exercises. She was doing all she could to make sure her arm didn't hurt as much as well as making it move the way it was supposed to.

That didn't mean there weren't times when she had her cast on. Outside, Jackie jogged. She did this for a full week after arm therapy. After trying to train her arm using heavier weights, she went to do shoulder raises with dumbbells. It was a slow start. But as Rocky had said. "_It's better if you start from the beginning_." When it came to gain speed, Jackie ran around the neighborhood without her cast on. Everybody on the streets were cheering her on. Jackie had the urge to smile.

In Rocky's run-down looking gym once owned by Mickey, a few gym members looked by with interest at the young woman performing an incredible feat. In the middle of the ring, Jackie was doing what seemed to be countless push-ups. What seemed to be her 45th one, Jackie began to struggle. Ivan nevertheless motivated her to keep going. The point was for her to do as many different sets of exercises that a male can do, since Jackie was a girl, she sometimes had a difficult time doing as many exercise sets as she could.

"Just five more!" he yelled.

Under the tutelage of both Rocky and Ivan Drago, Jackie thought she was a big challenge. Fortunately for her, _"I love challenges." _She thought to herself. Jackie loved being pushed to her limit. Doing push-ups was not something new to her but after since her left shoulder had been shot, it had become a weakness when it came to doing certain exercises.

The training was covered into three particular sections. One section which was covered for two hours of speed training by Rocky and the other was for strength covered by Ivan Drago. The other section covered sparring and hitting. Both Rocky and Drago demonstrated and showed her how to do various punches. The purpose of this as Drago illustrated was to confuse your opponent. '_Show him a set of punches and hits and come up with a different set for the next round._'

As she finally reached her limit, Jackie fell face down on the ground.

"50! that's good. Break for now." Drago said.

Panting, Jackie felt a bit relieved she was going to relax and get back her strength.

"How's it going so far?" Rocky said as he sat next to Jackie on the bench.

"She needs to gain more muscle." Ivan said as he approached them.

"I've been eating like crazy these past couple of days. I guess I need to find another way to get bigger."

"Like what?" Paulie said as he sat down in a slump.

"I need more protein." Jackie agreed.

"Just try and eat as much meat as you can. Being skinny will not help in a match like this." Drago pointed out.

That statement didn't mean that being at a bigger size would help. Toning would have to be initiated as Jackie thought. There were days when she had been doing ab exercises. Doing countless crunches, countless sit-ups, and countless leg raises was a major burn every time. But it was necessary.

"You're faster than he is. You're more brave than he is." Robert had said. "Use it against him!" he cheered.

Everyone basically had a suggestion. Different ideas motivated Jackie. It felt as if something was achieved. Jackie nodded in agreement. She needed all the help she could get. Encouragement was something she looked forward to receiving, always.

Strength training was next and it involved Jackie doing intense squats with 215 pounds on her shoulders. Going down and standing back up straight was indeed an obstacle and it took many attempts to perfect the form.

"Down! Down!"

Jackie sweating profusely grunted as she did what was instructed. Several trainers were helping her with the weights to make sure the bar didn't injure her spine.

"Good! Good! Now Up! Up!" Several people including Rocky motivated her to go on.

"AAH!"

Jackie finally stood back up. Everyone cheered including herself.

One day she told Rocky a statement he would never forget. "I want to keep the Rocky legacy alive."

He smiled and gave her a hug as a thank you.

In a gray sweater filled with sweat, a young woman continued to pant. Putting her hands on her kneecaps. She was on top of a series of steps and behind her stood the museum she had visited with Rocky and his son. Looking down at her hands, she looked at her left arm. Jackie felt a surge of excitement running through her body as she moved it. It didn't hurt. 'At least we don't have to worry about the press anymore.' she thought happily.

She then launched her left fist in the air in victory.

"YES!"

**Official weigh-in**

At the weigh-in, both challengers Tommy Gunn and Jackie Rambolina could not be present due to the fact that their presence would only make the debate about man vs woman more viable. On the scale, Jackie Rambolina stood with a worried expression.

_'I hope I'm at an appropriate Boxing weight.' _She hoped.

The announcer then came with the answer. '145! Ladies and Gentlemen!" Several people immediately revealed their astonishment and awe that they gasp and clapped out loud. Jackie could see on the screen in front of her that her body was ripped with muscle and empty of fat. It was the first time, she saw her body up close. 'Oh my goodness! I'm bigger than most girls now!" she said in awe.

Indeed Jackie's tan body looked like a female bodybuilder would. 'Now I can finally show Gunn what I'm capable of!' she thought happily as the crowd cheered.

**One week until fight begins…**

"…Now you have been training, have you?" Duke asked Tommy seated behind his desk. Duke began pacing back and forth.

Outraged, Tommy answered angrily. "What's there to train? I'm unbeatable! This girl ain't gonna stand a chance against me!"

Duke sighed. "Fine! Just make sure to end it quick!"

He almost saw no reason why Tommy should be put on a defensive. He thought a while ago that Jackie did not have the strength to go up against a behemoth like Tommy. Yet, Duke could not figure out why he was so uneasy now. Perhaps it was what he had seen on the television that made him feel worried now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize if this chapter is amazingly late. But I promise to update as soon as I can get better ideas. I had a lot of work to do these past couple of months so I apologize for that. Hopefully I'll get back later on. Please review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You have no power whatsoever in this city nor this office!" a suited man yelled at the man standing across the room. The statement had been used twice by the mayor who was beyond agitated to the point of throwing the man out on his behind.

"You're only saying that under the assumption that I might not know anything about politics and that I only know a certain damn sport, Mr. Mayor. I have here…" Duke pulled out a paper held out by one of Duke's people. "A contract which was made by some friends from out of town. It states the conditions and repercussions pertaining to the event taking place a week from this one. It is ironclad by the way..." he gave out a sick smile.

The mayor had to close his eyes and hung his head putting a hand to his face.

Duke continued as if nothing happened. "The city will be mine should Jackie Rambolina lose."

"Do you think you can act with such power? Who do you think you are!? Up until this point, I thought this was just some publicity stunt as a revenge tool against a man who bested you and your pawn!" The mayor screamed now.

"Let's just say I have friends who work in mysterious ways." Duke said calmly and smugly.

"If you don't enforce this, Mr. Mayor, you will be in breach of the other contract you've signed before this thing got even more real. Guess what will happen. And guess..." Duke began to strut forward so that he can see the mayor in just inches. "What might happen to you, after I win-"

"If you win..." the mayor growled.

"You think you might stick around as mayor?" Duke grinned.

"You'll have your way for now. But if you lose, my way of getting rid of you will be beyond what _you_ would do to me!" The mayor stated strongly.

"Let the games begin then." Duke smiled.

Soon, the media had shown the contract that was supposedly non-negotiable whatsoever. Any attempt to go against it, lawsuits would happen and precious money from the city would be wasted.

* * *

The fact that the training began primitively had to mean something. Because as the weeks closed in on the big fight, the training got more intense. Jackie felt at times she was nearing her limit. But that didn't mean she gave up. She had graduated from doing bicycle kicks on the ground to doing chin-ups with her legs sticking out forming an angle. Jackie had liked to believe that she was doing every exercise routine in the book. Rocky and Drago had given her good confidence after she completed her workout. The 'good jobs' felt amazing to hear. That didn't mean that there weren't times when she felt a bit bothered.

It was a week after the weigh-in and also a week before the actual fight began that Jackie took a walk to relax. It was nearing night and through several sidewalks of unshoveled snow, Jackie began to think about everything at once. Looking around, she saw buildings that once meant something to the people who lived in Philadelphia, Jackie had never lived in such a city but she could tell that the city once had potential, now it seemed to be tarnished by the shadow looming over the city. That shadow was Duke's. Jackie was determined to make an example of him somehow.

Eventually making her way on a bridge, Jackie thought about any obstacles Duke might once again attempt. She had to be ready. It was not going to be easy. Despite being stronger and faster now, she grew uneasy and she began to wonder why. She then stood at the edge of the bridge and with her elbows on the bars she looked down where a river of water traveled.

"Is everything supposed to be this hard?" she asked herself.

Waiting. Waiting. She listened for an answer. But there was no response whatsoever from anyone. Anyone who happen to be passing by. Jackie looked behind her and then from her left to right. There was no one. She sighed and began to look at the river below once again.

Her life had been a rough road so far. '_Where is the light at the end of the tunnel? I feel like I've been looking forever_.' she thought. Jackie wished she had something here right now. Going with the imaginary route when no one came to her side, Jackie proceeded as if she was talking to somebody. "Maybe...Maybe winning this fight will be my light at the end of the tunnel." she said out loud rolling her eyes in the process.

Jackie had to be realistic. It was no use going with a childish mentality that everything will go in her favor. The fight was coming and already she was feeling some doubts. "I need help getting rid of this weakness, this nervousness, this anxiety. That's something no training can do." she whispered and rubbed her hands together. The sky had begun to turn dark but rays of light from the sun began to go away and it was getting cold now.

One by one, the moody clouds took over and the yellow strands began to disappear.

As she saw the beautiful sky above, Jackie's eyes began to well up and a tear ran down her face. If no one was going to answer her questions, she was going to have to be the one to answer them on her own. It seemed ridiculous but she felt a surge of frustration that she had to let out. Talking to herself seemed to be the only way.

"The fact that you're feeling such worry and frustration means you're about to give up."

"That might be one reason. I'm not ruling it out." Jackie answered.

"You have some affinity for hard work though…"

"Meaning?"

"You haven't given up. When nothing was brought to you, you still walked on. Most people wouldn't even keep on going." Jackie mumbled.

"I came a long way, true. But so far, I'm still in a phase in my life where I should have been happy. I should have been happy a long time ago."

"But you're not…" Jackie shook her head. "Remember: things have to get better when they can't get any worse. You can't stop. You've gotten to a point now and it was better than the last one."

"But I don't know. I grew up around such a terrible place and I defended myself the only way I knew how. Survival instincts, whatever you want to call them kicked in. I could have been a terrible person just like Tommy Gunn. But I didn't. How is that possible?"

"Maybe it's your heart, something like that. It's beating. It beats like no one else's. The fact that it is means your spirit is unlike anyone else's. If it was like an ordinary person's, my spirit or whatever would have turned out to be like Clubber Lang or Tommy even. My spirit is unbreakable. Does that mean I can win?"

Jackie had walked throughout her unusual conversation and eventually ended up at the base of the street where the bridge entrance was. The boulevard in front of her was void of people or traffic. Instead of focusing on the empty street, Jackie looked at the small glimmer of light above. She knew it was the sun going away but she didn't want it to go away. The dark sky would have taken over. She looked desperate now. Jackie loved that glimmer of light. It seemed rather absurd but to her it meant peace and warmth.

"Just. Is there a sign out there? Don't go away. If you go away…I don't know if I could do this…" she then began to cry.

It was no use fighting against nature. Jackie thought as the final light went away. Wiping away the tears, she shook her head as she realized that she was crying over a stupid thing now. She began to feel sleepy and decided to go back to Rocky's but not before saying to the invisible passerby. "Thanks for listening…" Jackie turned around and walked away.

She was unaware that a cloud passed by sluggishly and a glimmer of light reappeared.

* * *

One flickering light glowed in what used to be a dilapidated building, Mickey's Gym that was now Rocky's.

Standing in the middle of a ring, Rocky looked around the room as he was contemplating. It was the very place where he could get some answers to questions that were mind-boggling to him. He had an hour to spare before he went home to sleep.

"I like to think I did my best, I think." He mumbled. Rocky sighed and leaned on one of the corners in the ring.

"Mickey. Apollo. Where you at right now?" Rocky asked looking at the ceiling. He had no idea why he was getting so apprehensive. It was getting to the point where he had to ask the powers that be for advice.

"We live in reality Rocko. I don't think they can hear you from so far away." Paulie said as he sluggishly went into the ring, joining his friend.

Rocky nodded and realized it was foolish asking for help from the beyond. "I know." he sighed.

"You keep thinking negatively, you'll go old quicker than I'm starting to be." Paulie pointed out.

"It's just maybe it ain't bad to be have faith from something or something..," Rocky wasn't sure of the word. "Up there, you know?" he pointed upwards with his finger.

"We had only one miracle happen, Rocko. Jackie's alive again and I don't think another miracle will happen again if that's what you're asking for." Paulie said and stuffed his stogie and his mouth.

"I ain't asking for a miracle, Paulie. I just.." Rocky had to stop for a moment and consider whether or not he should tell Paulie about the vision he had of Apollo. Instead, he gave the reason why he was alone asking for help from the beyond. "I need to be sure we're going to be OK."

"Oh alright then, I'm sure you'll get your answer soon then." Paulie said as he threw his cigar away. "Come on, Adrian's worried sick."

"Yeah. Hey uh...is the crowd-"

"Yeah, yeah they're gone." Paulie shrugged.

"Great. Last thing I want is for the fans to form more walls by our house. They need sleep."

"Also asking questions, too." Paulie gave out.

Together, both Rocky and Paulie left the gym alone.

* * *

"You know I want to give Rock the answer." Apollo spoke to Mickey standing next to him looking on as Rocky and Paulie left the building.

"Well you can't tell 'im if you don't know the answer, kid." Mickey grumbled.

"Then do you?" Apollo pointed out.

Mickey was silent and wasn't sure how to answer his partner. Instead he looked away and looked at the sky. He finally gave an answer as he saw a ray of light ahead. "You know that 'hope' thing? That feeling you get that ya gonna win but you don't know how you know?" Mickey asked.

"Sort of." Apollo sighed.

"That's what Rocky needs. That's what that there girl needs as well."

"But I'm asking you whether he's gonna win or not. I can't bear seeing him like that. You can't bear it either. Give them a sign or something." Apollo said desperately.

"I just did kid." Mickey patted him with a smile. "I just did."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rocky's POV:

Rocky's stern expression never wavered. Hiding behind the curtains to the entrance where Jackie was to make her presence shown, Rocky took a quick peek at the enormous crowd of people in the arena. Because of the controversy as well as the popularity of the fight, people who were unfortunate to be seated where standing by the stairs leading to the rows of seats. Some were standing at the boundary where the ring stood in the middle.

Rocky never took heed nor notice of the crowd of people seeing his fights back then. He never felt any pressure. He almost did when he took Tommy Gunn under his tutelage.

'_With Tommy, I looked around in the ring that one time he fought and…I realized how I should have been scared at the people all around.' _Rocky felt nervous and worried for Jackie now. '_I want to be a great trainer like Mickey and Apollo were. But if I'm worried, how can feeling like that help?' _Rocky thought.

He sighed and contemplated what he saw. Rocky never saw this many people in his whole life and he didn't expect it to be go from a news media to beyond a news media. Because he felt a bit anxious, Rocky made himself feel worse by pretending to be in Jackie's position.

'Would I have a chance against winning the crowd and winning the fight?' he asked himself and then walked away and went into the hall.

Rocky shook his head and realized he couldn't concentrate. He was too busy listening on the speakers hanging in the walls telling the details of the upcoming match happening in an hour.

"…apparently the whole city of Philadelphia seems to be all over the place right now. I can see all around people with banners suggesting their support for the underdog and get this, _female _boxer Jackie Rambolina, who has the weight on the city on her shoulders."

"I can see that Larry, and almost every commentator from the country and even from _other _countries is joining the frenzy as well."

"This fight is big. It's huge!"

"It is beyond huge, Harry. Today may be the day that a city will be free or handed over on a silver platter."

"Larry, I'm also thinking how interesting it's going to be for a woman like Jackie Rambolina going against someone who is twice her size and with twice her strength."

"Today is the day, ladies and gentlemen were it all goes down. All eyes are on Philadelphia now. Whatever the outcome, it will go down in history regardless."

Rocky looked away from the speaker box on the wall and looked toward the hall ahead of him. He eagerly went toward it.

* * *

Jackie's POV:

Opening her eyes, her mind was all over the place. Thinking was no longer a constant. It was beyond a habit. Thinking was indestructible. Her body tightened and hardened itself to prepare for what was about to happen. Jackie knew about pain hence, it was nothing new to her. In the stadium, Jackie tried her hardest not to think about anything that can be used as weakness. She tried hard not to be pessimistic. It was difficult for Jackie not to think about what was at stake.

Jackie tried her hardest not to go into a lucid state as well. Going out like a zombie was not a good way to go down. "_Do not think about the past….Focus on the event. Focus in the fight. Focus…on him._" she told herself repeatedly. She let go of her past. She let go of her mistakes. Her recent actions had led her to one place and one place only.

In the stadium, soft cries from the crowd awaiting the much anticipated fight in the history of Boxing. A woman versus a man. Jackie was also one who thought the concept was an appalling one. She was also someone that a man versus a woman would never happen. She thought about it a long time ago. Looking back, she remembered a scene with her father when she was seven.

_In an old-fashioned gym, a young child with her hair in a pigtail was busy moving around purposefully in the middle of the gym running around an older figure. Her father, a man of wild bushy hair and face like a lion held up his gloves as he blocked his daughter's blows. The blows were fast and almost accurate and the man had the urge to give a smile at his daughter's progress._

_"Good! Good! That was good!" he patted her in her cheek as he took off his glove. They both sat on the mat, each drinking a Coca-Cola bottle.  
_

_The young Jackie looked at his father with eager glee. "Really? You think I could be one of those fighters like on TV? Like Rocky Marciano?" she asked excitedly.  
_

_"Of course you can sweetheart. You can do anything you set your mind to." the man replied.  
_

_"But do you really think they'll ever let girls fight?"  
_

_"Anyone can fight."  
_

_"Even that man who keeps following you?"  
_

_The man closed his eyes in anguish and reluctance. He nodded. "Even that man honey." he said a bit sadly.  
_

_"Why don't you fight him, daddy?" she asked him softly.  
_

_"You know why, sweetie."  
_

_Young Jackie looked uncertain for a second before he caught the glimmer in her dad's eye. "Fight when it's right?"  
_

_"Exactly." the man pointed.  
_

It didn't take her long to figure out that the man that followed her dad had killed him for not paying back a certain loan. "_All for money._" she answered. Jackie remembered when her father was taken down but she chose to erase that thought out of her mind completely. But one thing didn't change. It was money that was the root of all evil. Like the very evil that was plaguing the city of Philadelphia right this very moment. She wished she could confront the man that killed her father. _'Maybe in a way I can._' she thought.

The man who had killed her father was gone. But Jackie can make him reappear in her thoughts. She can even put his projection on another man's face. George Washington Duke. He was a representative of what money did to people. "_Duke may not have killed my father but I can pretend he could. Tommy Gunn will be the byproduct of that monster._" she thought. Jackie could not yet forget how Tommy had managed to put her in jail. But only because he feigned weakness.

For a time, because Tommy held his power back, Jackie became worried that she hadn't begun to face Tommy yet despite her fighting him in that alleyway. '_He could still be stronger and faster than I am.' _Nervousness had taken hold of her that quickly. But she realized that she had something Tommy didn't have. _'People that cared.' _She used that very concept to sharpen her mentality and helped give her a hard look when necessary. Today having hardness was a necessity.

Anger flooded her entire body now. All the hate and all the loathing for such a man made her that much stronger. It was time a point was made. A point that even a female contender can save a city. That particular statement was also pointed out in a billboard outside. She had to agree with those words strongly. For that she rose up from her table and prepared to walk out of the resting room.

"Duke, you think you know suffering? You haven't even begun..." she growled.

The door to the ready room had opened and in walked a stout, muscular figure with a lop-sided grin.

"Ready?" Rocky said.

"You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

Drago's POV:

_"I'm doing the right thing and it feels...different." _Drago told himself this as he was debating of what kind of person he was becoming. '_Having emotions is difficult.'_ He had finally realized what it was like to be someone who cared. To really care. He thought of Jackie now and how she had told him her upbringing and how so similar her background was to his. It surprised him greatly. Throughout her training, he had taken the time to get to know her. The interaction was very informative. Drago thought her personality along with her strength was impressive. He was thinking back two weeks ago when he had engaged in an interesting conversation with her.

_Ivan stood in a stiff, defensive position. His hands were out in front of him as Jackie punched him in the chest and in the abdomen repeatedly. Her gloves connected with his body like small blanks. They were that hard. The reason he was being inflicted pain was an obvious one. To see how much pain she was capable of giving an opponent.  
_

_"Good practice today." he had said in a thick Russian accent._

_"Thanks." Jackie said out of breath.  
_

_"You should go home take a rest." Rocky said.  
_

_Jackie smiled. Drago could tell that because Rocky mentioned 'home', it meant she was not alone anymore and that moved Ivan greatly. He fought the urge to smile. Rocky gave a solemn smile and a shrug that suggested a wave of goodbye to him. Ivan had nodded back in understanding.  
_

_"May I ask you a question?" Ivan spoke to her as she was packing up.  
_

_Jackie looked up and waited for what he had to say.  
_

_"What was it like for you to want to make you push as hard you possibly could?"  
_

_Jackie looked away. Apparently the topic was a sad one for her to administer. "I'm not sure if I should talk about it." she said and went back to packing her things.  
_

_"I know Rocky told you to trust me but you don't do you?" he said sadly.  
_

_Jackie remained silent before she managed to say with difficulty. "I know about the whole Apollo thing."  
_

_"I can only apologize so many times." he said.  
_

_"I don't blame you. You come from another country. Hence, people will underestimate someone foreign."  
_

_"Those people outside should underestimate you." Drago had said.  
_

_"But they don't. They have never heard of me until half a year ago."  
_

_"I know you're not Rocky but for some reason, I can feel a quality of him in you." He said looking down as if the words were difficult for him to say.  
_

_"Thanks I guess."_

_"Someone once said if you only hold anger in from different times in your life and you haven't acted with it before, that amount of anger will make you unstoppable." Drago started. "Maybe, right now you can use it." He said carefully.  
_

_Jackie didn't respond to that and merely thought about it._

Ivan stopped thinking and looked at Rocky walking down the hall. He had stopped right in front of him and gave Ivan a nod that meant 'it was on."

* * *

Walking down to the arena, Jackie blocked out whatever the crowd threw at her. Be it jabs, boos or cheers, she didn't know what they were yelling about. She could only smiled at the crowd in encouragement but thought nothing of it. Her personality had to be shown regardless of what she felt or didn't feel. Batting her eyes would not signify a strong individual instead she gave a bright expression that indicated she was happy to be in such a place. She had to remained focus. Distractions were never helpful.

In the arena, the ring lay there bright and big. To enter it, was going to be something unique and overwhelming. This was the first time Jackie was stepping into an actual ring with actual spectators. 'There's like a million people here!' she gasped. Slightly trembling, Jackie tried to stop it and go into the ring without any hesitation.

Nothing more needed to be explained. It was time. After the announcer named Michael Buffer said an interesting catchphrase, it took a full three minutes for the crowd to stop shouting and clapping. Looking behind her, outside the ring, she saw Rocky, Paulie, Drago and young Robert looking up at her giving her their own signs of approval and appraise.

Jackie's POV:

Thinking back to when both she and Rocky were in the locker room, Jackie was reminded of something inspiring Rocky had said to her.

_"I think I gave you all the advice I can give…" Rocky said as he walked around the room rubbing his temples. He sighed and realized what he went through himself to be put in this situation. Jackie was not only fighting for respect in general, but she was also fighting for freedom. _

_He looked at Jackie who looked down seemingly in a daze. _

_"When I was out there for the first time…" Rocky started. "I realized this was going to be something special. A ring, big like that, the chances were I wasn't going to stand on it again."_

_"I know exactly what you're thinking." Rocky continued. "That you're not going to win." _

_Jackie looked at him in surprise._

_"Maybe it's not about beating him to get you and the city free, maybe it's getting back up as fast you can." Rocky said and knelt down where she could see him at level._

_"When you get knocked down so many times, that pain you might feel, you have to endure it as best you can. Just focus on getting back up again and again and again…"_

_"It's the only way to win." He finished._

_Jackie smiled as she realized and thought to her amazement why she never considered that option before._

Inside the ring, it was too late to calculate her options. "I want to do this. I need to do this. I'm going to do this." She recited.

"Remember she's already down. This is just a big show for everybody. Make them see why they should underestimate me! Only me!" Duke who was standing below the ring cried out.

Jackie rolled her eyes at Duke's ranting and went back to concentrating to who she was facing.

She saw Tommy Gunn with an intimidating pose in the opposite corner of the ring. He seemed more than willing to knock her down. His steely eyes penetrated her own and not wanting to be taken aback, Jackie gave an angry look herself.

After the referee gave the rules and protocols about the match, he got down off the ring and prepared to hit the bell. The announcers were still explaining their excitements about the fight about to happen in a matter of seconds.

The bell then rang and with her fists guarding her face, Jackie stepped toe-to-toe with Tommy Gunn. At this point, it was all on her own.

Tommy's fist met Jackie's right forearm while she launched a hit to his face which was unfortunately blocked by his own forearm. The next thing Jackie knew she was blinded by overbearing pain to the left side of her face and fell to the ground. She had a few seconds to consider whether or not she was going to get back up again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Discontent was almost impossible to bear but even more impossible when the very idea that such foreboding might never end. At least that was what Ivan thought when he saw Jackie getting a vicious hit from the seemingly unstoppable brute, Tommy Gunn. Despite the fact that he was still new in this country, Ivan Drago could ironically see how the people in America were no different from that of his native Russia. _'When it comes to tough times, even people here cling to hope against despair..._' Ivan thought. All around him people were yelling, cheering, and shouting all at once that it was entirely incoherent for Drago to make out. What Drago wanted to hear, if they really wanted Jackie to win, was to say _'we have faith in you._' Instead cries from the audience consisted of '_you monster! how dare you hit a woman! you think you're a real man, now?_'

Over on the other side of ring, Drago could see George Washington Duke rubbing his fingers and nodding, apparently showing his satisfaction at what just occurred. His distaste for the man immediately elevated. '_How dare he take pleasure in a woman being beaten..._' Ivan wished that Duke could understand how very mistaken was he. "He doesn't know..." he said out loud. 'He doesn't know how strong she has become..." Smirking, Ivan crossed his arms to his broad chest looking completely satisfied.

Although completely and entirely invisible, Apollo and Mickey materialized right next to Rocky, who was outside of the ring. They looked at him with eager concern as he crossed his arms to his chest apparently looking apprehensive to the last degree. Apollo looked stunned to find out that Ivan was also there, right next to Rocky, motioning for Jackie to get up and continue. However, Apollo began to get focused on the fight but he took a moment to see his friend and he could tell that Rocky wanted to be inside the ring and help Jackie. But at the same time, Apollo could feel that Rocky understood the simple concept. The concept that the torch needs to be carried down. The mantle has to keep going. The legacy has to continue. As much as it pained Rocky to realize that, he had come to accept it.

"She's gonna make it Rock." Apollo nodded as he looked at the ring as well. He had seen what Jackie's will and determination had led her to. '_Fighting for liberty and opportunity.'_

However, the scenery got bad when Tommy Gunn, gave Jackie a hit to her head, the hit was enough to incapacitate even a male fighter.

Apollo saw how upset Rocky got. Below the platform, Rocky pounded his fists and shouted desperately to Jackie. "Jackie! Jackie!" he cried out.

Apollo thought the crowd was equally desperate as well as they bellowed out their cries of disapproval. He looked at Mickey for words of advice or even words of encouragement. All he could was give a simple nod. But to Apollo, a nod didn't seem enough. A contemplating Apollo looked down and closed his eyes trying to make sense of everything and tried his hardest of what to do, but of course, nothing logical came to mind. Two ghosts that only helped out once. Apollo wished that he could help once again.

Shaking his head, Mickey finally spoke up. "Man, even I hate seeing stuff like this. I understand what you're feeling, Creed."

"Really?" Apollo asked skeptically.

"Right now, things are moving but you wished you could be the one controlling the dice if you know what I'm sayin'."

"I guess so. But she's gotta get up. She's got to keep fighting…" Apollo wanted more than anything to see Jackie prevail and also see his friend Rocky content. Reason being, rocky finally learned what it was like to be the ultimate warrior. Apollo understood in a way what Rocky told him not too long ago:

"_Without some damn war to fight, then the warrior may as well be dead, Stallion!" _he cried out. '_Cause we sure as hell can't be born again!_"

Rocky spoke up at the time. "_I know we can't be born again. But look at that…"_ Rocky motioned to the television screen where Rocky and Apollo, both in their primes were going at it. "_I know you don't want to believe this but that ain't us anymore Apollo, we can't do that the way we did it before. We're changing. It's like we're turning into regular people!"_

It had been quite a while when Rocky had said that to him. He didn't want to believe it. Apollo had assumed that he was just as strong as he was when he had been younger. But of course, it ended in a premature demise at the hands of Ivan Drago. But Apollo understood now. He realized right now, that the torch had to be passed to the next one worthy.

"We can't interfere in this one, Creed. We have to watch the darn thing play itself out. We ain't some cheap cheaters."

"So we're just two mere spectators then?" Apollo asked incredulously.

"Yep." Mickey nodded.

Jackie was in a crouched position and looked completely dazed. The fact that a man had brought a fighter down, especially one that was a woman, was already getting everybody riled up. She felt pain on the side of chin which spread out down to her chin. '_That was a hell of a wake-up call..._' she muttered.

"Jackie, come on! Get up!" Rocky said as he smacked the canvas in emphasis.

"6!" the referee's voice bellowed out.

Jackie finally opened her eyes and despite the searing pain coming from her skull, she finally became self-aware of herself. She felt she had woken up and her system was a bit off balance. Judging by what the referee just said, it had been six seconds when she experienced a mellow blackout. The crowd of people all around the immense stadium were standing with anxious expressions on their faces. The figure on the ground could tell by the loud volume of cries echoing down to the ring. Breathing heavily, she used ropes to get herself back up. Looking above, the headlights from the stadium's ceiling was shining brightly down with intensity.

"8!" the referee bellowed.

Jackie considered the hit a wake-up call but not only that, she knew how it felt to get hit with brute force. What was amazing was that she recovered. '_I'm about to get a million more of that though. Let's hope I can keep going!_' she thought.

She finally stood up and she could get a glimpse of Tommy Gunn looking astounded. The crowd nevertheless cheered for Jackie's determination. Excitement had filled the arena once again. The referee came over to her and demanded she at least sit down and whether she wanted to continue the fight. Several posters met her eyes such as 'Girls can hit just as hard as boys!' 'Equality exists in rings too!' but the one that caught her eye was a poster that read 'Fight when it's right!'

'_It couldn't be just a coincidence!'_ Jackie thought. But one thing was certain, her pain went away. Looking back at Tommy, now more than ever, she wanted to show him what she was made of. "_He's going to pay for that hit_!" And so she shook her head desperately and because she did, she heard Rocky cheering louder than the crowd did.

The second round had started with the ringing of the bell. Jackie slowly circled around the ring and Tommy did the same. Both wanted to know how to hit the other. It was all about who could do the most damage. Jackie was the one in particular, who really wanted to cause so much damage. She could tell that Tommy thought she might be easy. _'He's very mistaken._' she thought. The opportunity arose when Tommy came forward and came at her with a quick jab, which Jackie blocked with her right gloved fist. Tommy proceeded with quick punches that Jackie blocked and missed entirely.

_'He's clumsy...He relies on brute strength..._' Jackie realized. She was soon back into a corner where Tommy pummelled her. Jackie put her fists up to block the overwhelming attack but the force behind those punches was almost unbearable. The crowd booed and Jackie could hear Duke practically cackling. It was so disgusting.

"Don't go down, Jackie! Don't go down!" Rocky cried out in spite of the loud booming voices coming from the crowd and from one of the announcers.

"She's just getting ambushed right here, Harry, it's insane!"

"Break it up! Break it up!" the referee came and broke it off as quickly as possible. Jackie felt at ease once Gunn was away from her. Tommy was at the opposite corner now. Jackie needed to restrategize. A trickle of blood came from her which she wiped away so that the crowd nor Rocky would see her in a fragile state. She was done being the punching bag, she had to fight back with fire of her own.

The round recommenced and Jackie circled once again around the ring, with Tommy doing the same. Tommy came in with his fists coming at her. Jackie angry for being caught off guard the first time, took the opportunity to use her plan. She had been upset now that Tommy was coming at her the same way he had done by pushing her into a corner. '_Not this time..._' she thought and blocked his attacks. A punch was aimed to her head which she had ducked. Getting up, she dodged and evaded his incoming attacks. She swerved and even spun which received a lot 'wows' from the audience. A defining moment came as soon as Tommy tried to land another hard punch, Jackie had ducked once more being as fast as she was, and thus succeeded in landing a strong cross punch to his face. The force of it had knocked the sweat off his face.

The crowd cheered louder than ever. Excitement had filled the arena as well as Rocky when he nodded in satisfaction. "Yes! Yes!" Rocky bellowed. Ivan did the same by clapping his hands.

Tommy staggered by the force of that hit. Jackie took the opportunity to come at him with her own volley of punches. He looked so dumbfounded, it was so comical. It had been a full second that Tommy realized he had been hit and never knew that he was being hit now. Jackie could see the confusion in his eyes, it was why she took immediate advantage. Jackie warmed up Tommy's ribs with fast punches and even managed to land another hit to Tommy's face. Enraged, Tommy however, took control of the situation once again by getting out of the corner he was in, and shoved Jackie into it. She was now the one getting hit again.

Rocky tilted his head away in frustration as he saw how the tables had turned again dramatically. He looked back and motivated her to go on. "No pain, Jackie, No pain!"

Jackie, who had her elbows and fists locked up, blocking Tommy's fists from hitting her face, finally let her plan unfold. Tommy had been getting sloppy, each time he had to throw a punch, he took the time to send his elbow back and then hit, elbow and then hit, the process was time consuming and Jackie was surprised Tommy hadn't figure it out. It was a weakness he couldn't afford to have. As soon as Tommy put his elbow before he ever hit Jackie, she already landed a quick to his chin.

He immediately stumbled and Jackie threw in several fast jabs to his face and gut. His face seemed reconfigured badly now and she thought she had dislocated Tommy's jaw. She could feel that the punch she gave was hard enough to put an everlasting dent on a punching bag. As soon as Tommy inched away from her in the corner, Jackie got out of it and circled around the ring where she could see that a trickle of blood was pouring out of his mouth. It was a gruesome scene. Tommy was gritting his bloody teeth with furious anger. He was literally seething.

Tommy came at her like a bull on fire and tackled her to the ground. The force of his entire body knocked the wind out of Jackie. Pandemonium ensued in a fraction of a second. Tommy's trainers, Rocky, Drago, Paulie and the referee as well as other officials broke off the scuffle. The ringing of the bell sounded off repeatedly as a warning of a potential disqualification if the unnecessary rough action continued.

Jackie felt like being manhandled in a sense. Throughout her life, Jackie was a tomboy. And because she was, she could stand up and hold her own against an average person, let alone an average male. But Tommy was superior in strength and what had just occurred was certainly proof of that. She only had a minimum time to cover her face from being hit. Finally she was able to stand up as several people picked Tommy Gunn off of her.

She lay out spread out with her arms opened wide. Jackie could taste blood coming out of her mouth now. Frustrated, she turned herself over and caught a glimpse of Duke outside the ring giving her a 'ha ha' look. She gave him a steely look.

"Talk about a cheap shot! Gunn has 'speared' Jackie Rambolina to the ground and now he's trying to make Jackie a victim here, Larry."

"The crowd is outraged that Tommy Gunn, the former heavyweight champion taking such a low, low…low measure just to win the fight."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't any more Gunn supporters." Harry stated.

"I'm thinking 'ziltch' as well." Larry suggested.

In a way, the round had been over and after the referee gave a firm warning to Tommy Gunn which lasted a full minute. The whole fight decided to keep going. Jackie has since told the referee that she was fine and she was still in fighting shape. While it was bothering to be checked like a hospitalized little girl, Jackie just wanted to get the fight over with. All Jackie needed to hear was the ringing of the bell. The third round was about to begin and already Jackie was feeling a bit exhausted. But for the first time, ever since she saw Duke's hideous smile a minute ago, she wanted to win desperately.

The bell rang and again Tommy tried to go on a tackling position but stopped right in front of her and gave Jackie the usual volley of punches and jabs. Jackie ducked and evaded the blows as best she could, she even managed to slip in some hits of her own. Right now, she focused on all her energy in taking Tommy Gunn down. She ignored the crowds and the announcers. Bottom line: it all came down to durability. In other words, which one would last throughout the entire ordeal. Using methods that were similar to martial arts, Jackie had no trouble keeping up with the blocking and evading.

She was faster than Gunn and she set out to prove it. Already the announcers were loudly stating their opinions of Jackie and it was all good to her.

"The whole crowd is going insane and I have to say I can't blame them Larry for the fact that Jackie seems to be holding her own as well as trying to take a man like Tommy Gunn down!"

"She could go all the way or she could go the other way which even I don't want to have happen."

Jackie was trained in the boxing way for a long time. She was built to a stronger point and for that reason alone, she delivered the crux of the plan and it was all in her right fist. To her it was considered to be a coup de grace. As soon as she saw an opening, she went for it. Her fist had landed on Tommy's left side of his left shoulder. It had him stumbling now 'His deltoid has to be messed up now." Jackie thought.

"Shake it off! Just shake it off and finish her so I can have everything!" Duke yelled from below the ring.

Obeying, Tommy shook his arm off and as soon as he was alright again. He went up to Jackie again. The fact that he had stopped to shake off whatever effect his arm was feeling was the wrong thing for him to do. Jackie took the chance and as if she were in a street fight. She gave a rock solid punch to Gunn's face with her left and right fist. A deadly combination. Tommy was bleeding now. But he still didn't fall down which aggravated Jackie even more. '_He has to go down…_'

Her blows were not hard enough to knock Tommy down. Instead, he stumbled backwards. He wiped the blood coming out of his nose now. He was astounded that he had bled. He looked murderous. "You're going down, b-"

But his words were cut off as Jackie proceeded once again to pummel Tommy to the ground with her own sets of punches. This time the bell rang just for her and the referee told her to calm down and she settled back into the corner where Drago, Paulie and Rocky attended to her. She was supplied with water and her teeth guard were being replaced.

"Hey, you doing great…" Paulie patted her on the shoulder gently.

"I know. I know, you do better yourself sometimes." she managed to say weakly. Paulie scratched his head and looked as if he had a feeling of Deja Vu.

Jackie was indeed getting very tired. She felt as if she were passing out. Breathing in and out, she was drained and felt a bit confused now.

Below the ring, Mickey and Apollo were looking at Jackie with close inspection. Jackie looked away from Rocky, Drago, and Paulie for a moment. Jackie began to give a warm expression as she stared off at the outside of the ring. Apollo blinked as he tried to understand what Jackie was seeing. He looked behind him then back to her.

"Wait...is she?" Apollo began.

"Yeah..." Mickey nodded smiling.

"She can see us?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Well, let's just say she still got more people to support her, kid."

The crowd cheered higher than usual almost as if they had been looked at by Jackie Rambolina.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Apollo and Mickey stood right next to Rocky once more. Rocky had been gripping the mattress portion of the ring, he looked as if he would tear it off. Apollo could not believe that his friend was that nervous and rightfully so. All of it was up to the girl trying to take down a man twice her weight and size.

Everything Rocky felt was unbearable. Trying to hold onto something that he can't have any control over. Rocky wished he could turn the tide of the fight to his favor. Apollo went up to Rocky with tears in his eyes as soon as his friend had calmed down. Despite him not being able to see or hear him, Rocky looked a bit calmer. Apollo then spoke.

"Stallion, you don't give up hope you hear? You don't give up hope…" Apollo looked back at Mickey for reassurance and all he did was give Apollo a simple nod.

"Otherwise she wouldn't have gotten this far. You hold on. Tell her she needs to hold on…" he insisted. "But first you need to concentrate and not lose your mind. If she sees you break, _you _break. It's all about that extra mile."

"I have to tell her…" Rocky muttered and went off as soon as the bell was over.

Apollo looked a bit surprised.

Pain was one thing. Suffering was another. Jackie was sick and tired of it. After seeing Apollo and some other guy in the stands, Jackie thought she might have been hallucinating. '_Maybe I've been hit too much._' Several bruises were shown on her face. Realization started to set in. '_That's the problem. I've been getting hit throughout all my life…_' she thought. Jackie didn't know what to do and looked at Rocky, whom had given her a bottle of water to reload.

He began to talk fast before the bell sounded and the match continued. "There's still some hope left!"

An unresponsive Jackie looked at him trying to understand how. All she could do was pant, sweat and bleed.

"There's some hope left…" he repeated looking sympathetic.

She nodded with what Rocky said to her. It made sense. "I've come this far…I've come this far.' she repeated to herself in her mind. Remembering thinking she saw Apollo made her realize that hope in general, had not died. She looked at Tommy, who looked at her determined to pummel her to the ground. She saw that he was angry. Jackie now reached a new level of anger.

"I'm taking this guy down…" she stated.

Rocky nodded. "Do what you got to do."

The bell rung and the match resumed. The loud audience added more tension and excitement.

The final round was coming up but that didn't mean that Jackie was going down. She treated each round as if it were final round. In her mind, she was amazed how she lasted so long. '_Story of my life_…' she thought. She barely blocked Tommy's brutal punch with both gloves raised.

"Incredible evasive technique by Jackie Rambolina!" the delirious announcer Harry exclaimed.

"This is close to the final round, Harry. The crowd graduated from going nuts to going crazy." Larry stated.

Tired was something she could not afford to be and that was what Jackie was close to being at the moment. Sweat poured down to her eyes making them sting. The stinging effect was uncalled for and to Jackie, it was a distraction. A few hits had been issued to her face and body. Her counter punches had been evaded and blocked. The crowd murmured their disappointment now. Jackie had run herself to exhaustion and soon everybody would notice it.

"It seems Jackie's power is winding down folks. This cannot be!" Harry stated to the microphone.

'_I need a break!'_ she thought frantically. It seemed as if she lost all control now. She couldn't tell her body to do this. She couldn't tell her body to do that. Eventually she was knocked to the ground by a punch that was hard to put a dent on a car, knocking her out almost cold.

The crowd voiced their frustration and anger. Jackie could still hear it despite feeling down and out. The referee began counting until six now.

Duke was already jumping up and down with joy as was shown on his face. "Yes! Yes! Yes! that's what I'm talking about!" he then turned back at the booing spectators. "I told y'all I was gonna win!"

Tommy taunted Jackie and demanded she get up now.

Jackie used the ropes to try and pick herself up as fast as she could before the referee reached '10'. Getting up, she had wrapped her arms around the ropes aligning as the barrier of the ring and hoisted herself upward. The audience clapped at her incredible revival. The fight was about to continue.

"Oh come on!" a frustrated Duke responded amidst the crowd of cheering spectators. He was enraged that she had not been defeated.

"To say that Jackie Rambolina has more lives than a cat is an understatement, here. Larry!" the announcer spoke to the camera.

"Hey dingus! She's got more balls than you put together!" Paulie pointed out from ahead.

Her anger and concentration returned and now she was fighting ferociously. As if a cheetah attacked a gazelle, Jackie went at Tommy as fast as she could. Tommy eventually fought back with his hard-hitting punches which made her stagger back. She had an opening which was more of an opportunity, That opportunity lasted a second and she took it. Jackie had hit Tommy upward in the chin making fall back. He was rubbing his jaw and shook it. The referee came to his side and demanded what was wrong.

A jab was issued to her gut making her stumble and it was that very hit that caused her to lose focus at the right time. The bell had rung. Immediately she ran back to her corner where Rocky and Paulie were waiting to tend to her. Struggling in pain, Jackie told them what's happened.

"I think he damaged something vital."

"You gonna be alright?" Paulie asked.

"I almost can't breathe." Jackie panted.

"If you did not tighten your core when he hit you, it would have been a lot worse." Drago stated.

"So does that mean she's lucky to be alive?" Paulie asked Drago.

Drago just looked at Paulie with an annoyed expression. Rocky nevertheless came up with one more piece of advice.

"Jackie…there's one more round left. I know you're hurt but I promise you and this is something I know firsthand…"

Jackie listened intently.

"When you're through that final round of pain, it stops. It stops." Rocky nodded at the last part.

Jackie nodded. She really believe that and yes, she took what she could get. Every time Rocky said something inspirational, it was like a burst of strength. Her adrenaline would spike up in a good way. She wished the broadcasters below the ring would be more encouraging. '_Thank you for that one._' she thought. Her pain in her core was an unbearable one but since this was the last one, Jackie was going to go at Tommy with everything she had left.

"Larry, this is it. This is the moment. The final round. The one everyone in the city of Philadelphia is waiting for…" the broadcaster Harry stated.

"Harry, the momentum is building up, it's skyrocketing. The whole stadium is in a delirium. The excitement is in the air like static electricity."

"This is what is coming down to. If Jackie wins, the city of Philadelphia will be left alone, if Tommy wins, Duke gets it."

"Oh man, Harry. My pulse is quickening over this."

One could tell that everyone in the stadium was holding their breaths in. They were waiting for the outcome with great anticipation. The bell was about to ring and thus, would begin the final round. Rocky crossed his arms and looked content all of a sudden as he saw Rocky with her hands, ready to fight Tommy for what could be the last time. Behind him, Rocky saw the audience chanting someone's name. Two syllables. Rocky assumed it was his own name. But as he listened carefully, he figured out it was someone else's name. Not his.

It was Jackie.

There was no one else in the arena that the audience was going for. It was all for Jackie.

"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" the crowd chanted as well as clapping.

George Washington Duke folded his arms to his chest and merely rolled his eyes at the crowd, trying hard not to pay any attention to them. _'I know I'm gonna win. The crowd ain't gonna do squat to help her...' _he thought. The crowd would not stop saying Jackie's name and it was getting to him now. Finally he had enough, Duke turned to Tommy and yelled. "You better win this boy! Do you know what I would do to you, if you lose?"

A perplexed Tommy looked back at Duke and wondered why he had always been hard on him. Looking back at Jackie along with Rocky, Drago and Paulie at her side, he marveled as to how she had gotten this far. _'It was because of them...because of him._' he thought. Rocky never led him to rich and fame. It was the absence of wealth that made Tommy frustrated with Rocky. Now that he had such resources, Tommy felt it wasn't worth it anymore. Thinking back, he realized something Rocky had said when he had been his manager.

_It had been before Tommy won the title. He and his girlfriend were in the car ready to head off to the stadium. Rocky had come up to talk to him before he left:_

_'Listen Tommy, we need to talk'._

_'Later Rock.'_

_No, no. listen Tommy. It's about Duke.'_

_'I'm 22 and 0. Where's the money? The way I was going. I wasn't going to get a shot of the title for a long time. I'm signing papers with the man tomorrow!'_

_'This is what Mick told me about. About the business, the dirty part of the business. These managers, when they represent these fighters, they promise them the world, then they, they suck' em dry, leave them, leave them in the gutter, broke Tommy!'_

_'This is what I'm talkin' about? You know Tommy? Duke. Duke, he's, he's like a vampire Tommy. He's living off of your blood Tommy.'_

_'I ain't you and you ain't Mick. When are you gonna realize that this is a business? In a business you need...'_

_'What? Brains? you say that I don't have any brains Tommy?'_

_ 'No. you said that, not me. Look, Rock. You took me as far as you could, but Duke gave my title shot, you didn't. If you still want to train me do it, but if you don't, don't. But it's my or it's the highway!'_

As soon as he stopped thinking about that incident, Tommy felt a wave of emotions weighing heavily on him. It had been sadness, regret, and sorrow. He began breathing heavily now. It was a revelation that was affecting him mentally and physically. He looked around at the arena where the audience continued to chant Jackie's name. No one had called out his name. Not one person.

But at the same time, Tommy refused to believe that Jackie would win. He tried shaking off whatever doubts he had. The last thing he wanted was to get beaten by a girl twice. '_She's gonna hit the mat right now!'_ he thought. Growling like an angry lion and ready to attack, Tommy hopped up and down to amp himself. '_This is it, man. No turning back now…_' he told himself.

Jackie felt very encouraged when she heard her name being called out by the crowd. It made her feel special. The thought that people thought of her as a beacon of hope, a force for good and a wondrous soul. As was read by one of the posters, it said. 'Wondrous Soul'.

"Duke's not getting this city..." she whispered.

With no more time to waste, the bell sounded and Jackie prepared for the last round of her life.

No time to think anymore. The pair: Jackie and Tommy stared each other down. Both of them had waited a long time for the bell to ring an now both of them studied the other in an attempt at how he or she would pull off the first punch. It was nothing new. Jackie felt like another person. She fought a battle inside her at the same time she was fighting Tommy Gunn.

'_I have to fight these fibers of doubt and despair. I have to hit them as hard as I can!_' she thought.

Tommy came at her and sent out a punch to the side of her head, which she barely avoid. She hit back with a upper cut to Tommy's face.

'_I have to fight to get rid of these past events that tried to hold me down...'_ she thought.

Jackie yelled and drove herself and Tommy to the nearest corner, where with all her might hit Tommy in his core again and again. She tried hard not to get tired and relied on whatever energy reserves she had available.

'_I have to fight to save a city that doesn't deserve to be driven down to the ground like I have..._' she thought.

Gunn got out of the corner he was in and now began to fight ferociously but recklessly. He took Jackie's throat and dragged her back to the corner and now she was the one once again being pummeled.

"Yes! Yes! Knock her down! Take her down!" Duke below bellowed out.

Tommy stopped when the referee came and gave him a warning. He raised his arms in triumph to the crowd. The crowd immediately booed. Jackie held her core to stop the throbbing pain but raised her head upward to look at Tommy Gunn, who continued to be amazed at Jackie's persistence.

"It ain't over until it's over..." she breathed out.

The fight continued and Jackie had been met with a hit to his face which made her bleed from nose. Paying it no mind, she launched devastating right punches to Tommy's face as well as a left one that had Tommy bewildered and not knowing where he was. Jackie paid no mind to the audience on their feet as they cheered so loud that the stadium would come down. She continued to hit Tommy with everything she had. She had hit him in his sides and in his face once more.

A now drained and bleeding Tommy attempted to hit Jackie but ducked underneath, stood up and launched another left hit to Tommy's face. Yelling now, she launched punishment after punishment. _'I want you to feel what I feel everyday, Gunn!_' she thought.

"Don't you dare!" Duke pointed. "Don't you dare do this to me, boy!"

The crowd once again cheered Jackie's name.

"Jackie's ambushing Gunn like you wouldn't believe, Larry!" the broadcaster replied excitedly.

"I think that may very well be what might happen here, Harry." his partner responded.

The spirits of Apollo and Mickey now made themselves present beside Rocky and the rest and they looked on at Jackie's performance with promise. Apollo in particular, looked up at the dome where a ray of sunshine began to pour in. He looked back at Mickey, whom had placed his invisible hand on Rocky's shoulder, nodded back.

Rocky looked up at the circular hole in the ceiling where he saw a small yellow ball that indicated it was the sun. '_Yo, hey, it's beautiful alright.._.' Rocky thought.

"That's right kid…the dark is being kicked out on its ass." He told him.

It was the winning punch that Jackie gave to Tommy that knocked him down the ground. The crowd graduated from cheering to screaming with joy. The force of that very punch also sent Jackie to the ground. Both of them laid on the mat.

"Come on...Get up." Rocky whispered.

"She has to..." Drago whispered as well.

The referee counted as usual. Tommy sluggishly turned over but didn't find the strength to get up. Jackie on the ground breathed in and out and saw the sun. It was what put her in a kneeling position. She put her hands together and shook them. She then cried not in sadness but in happiness. The bell rung signaling that the fight was over.

"Holy crap!" Paulie shouted with glee.

Jackie had won.

Getting up had been the hardest and painful. Jackie shook with excitement and also due to the catharsis. She felt something big and terrible had been over. It was done. A weight was lifted off her shoulders. Immediately she was bombarded with people who lifted her up in the air. Jackie looked down at the crowd while she raised her hands in victory.

"What! No! This can't be! This can't be!" Duke repeated until he was met with a tomato thrown to his face. Laughter occurred all around. He was eventually knocked to the ground. Wiping the stains of tomato off his face, Duke eventually saw Gunn standing and looking down at him with no emotion. Duke raised a hand so that he could get up.

Tommy simply scoffed and walked away leaving a disgraced Duke alone.

In the ring, Rocky hugged a tearful Jackie who said to him. "You won!"

"_You_ won, Jackie..." Rocky said.

"You won at being the best trainer I ever had." she said.

As he continued to embrace Jackie, Rocky thought he saw two other figures ahead. '_Could it be..._' And yes, yes it was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm extremely sorry that this took so long. I've just been busy working and working on other stories. There's one or two chapters after this. I'll try and update as soon as I can. I also want to thank several reviewers.(you know who you are) for keeping up with this story. You guys are champs! Like I said, it's not over yet!


End file.
